A Summers Deal
by SavanSparks
Summary: Antonio Carriedo has had his eye on a certain Italian for a while now but has had no way to get close to him. However, after winning a bet against him, Antonio believes his chance might come sooner than he thought. Anything can happen when Lovino Vargas spends a week at your house. Human AU, BoyxBoy rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**Antonio Carriedo has had his eye on a certain Italian for a while now but has had no way to get close to him. With summer so close he fears that he might never get his chance. So, Antonio makes a bet with Lovino. If he can get the Italian to be nice to him for even a second then Lovino has to stay with him at his house for the first week of summer. However, if he fails then Antonio has to be Lovino's slave/servant for a week. Will Antonio get his chance or will he be stuck as a maid? Human AU**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **Hetalia** in any way shape or form, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**_

_**Warning: Later chapters will contain explicit language and BL (BoyXBoy). **_

Chapter 1

Antonio watched his friends as they chased after each other. Gilbert was swinging his fist, throwing punches here and there trying to hit Francis as he laughed at the Prussian's failed attempts. He really needed to get new friends.  
"Don't ever touch my little Gilbird!" yelled Gilbert when he finally made contact with the blonde's face. Francis rubbed his cheek and pouted. Gilbert grinned in success. "I told you the awesome me would get my revenge if you ever touched him," the Prussian exclaimed sticking his tongue out. "Come on you two the bell should be ringing soon." Antonio said just as the bell rang, putting an arm around both of his friends and leading them into the school.

The day went on in a blur. People after people, class after class, it was always the same. Everything seemed so dull and colorless these days. It didn't really matter though, one more week and it would be summer break, something that the Spaniard was greatly looking forward to. Antonio smiled at the thought and began thinking of everything he planned on doing. He knew the first thing he would do and that was sleep like there was no tomorrow then he'd probably hang out with Francis and Gil. They always kept things interesting.

He was snapped back into reality when He heard a loud 'thud' and stammered back to see what he had run into.

"Watch where you're going, bastard! People are trying to walk here!" A dark haired Italian yelled, gathering his papers and books off the floor. "Lo siento Lovi, I spaced out," Antonio apologized and helped him pick up his things since it was his fault that they were now scattered on the white and grey tile floor. "It's Lovino not Lovi you stupid bastard." Antonio smiled as the boy began to blush, his cheek going from a beautiful tan to a light pink. "Of course my bad.." Lovino snatched his book out of his hand and walked away only to have the Spaniard follow him.

Lovino stopped and turned around sending daggers at Antonio, "why are you following me?" Antonio smiled at the Italian. "I just wanted to see how you've been. You seem a little mad here lately.. More than usual. Why?" his big emerald eyes watching the Italian, which only made matters worse. "Will you stop fucking staring at me? And it's because you won't leave me the hell alone! Every time I turn around your there." Lovino stormed off to the lunchroom leaving Antonio confused in the hallway.

Had he really been following him alot lately? He couldn't remember. He could remember getting punched in the face last week by him for calling him "mi tomate" but that was it. Maybe he should pay attention more often. Antonio decided to drop it and go eat.

People were everywhere, some getting lunch while others had already started eating theirs.

Antonio sat down at his usual table, pulling out some churros that he had made the night before. He looked around at everyone, Francis, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Ludwig, and even Lovino. Everyone was there, well everyone but Gilbert, Antonio noted. He was probably just out causing more trouble or messing with Roderich. Either way it didn't concern him not today anyway. All he cared about was the cute Italian that was sitting across the table with an ever present frown on his lovely face.

Oh what he would do to be able to wrap him arms around him. He would've to but he knew that it would lead to getting head butted in the nose. He remembered last time that had happened and decided that it was best to leave Lovino as he was.

He watched him for a little longer not able to take him eyes away from him. He was fixing to say something when the fire alarm went off and caused the sprinkler system to go off as well assuring people that it was not a drill.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Antonio watched as people ran for the door flooding around it in a panic. It was then that he realized that he himself needed to get out. As he stood to leave he noticed someone was still sitting at the table he turned to find his favorite Italian sitting with his arms crossed. His hazel eyes filled with a cross between anger and annoyance.  
Why hadn't he left already? Why wasn't he leaving? Was he just going to sit there?  
Antonio grabbed his hand and tried to pull the boy only to find that he hadn't moved from his spot. "Come on Lovino! There's a fire we've got to get out of here!" Lovino didn't seem to care or if he did then he was good at hiding it. He looked up at the Spaniard and raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever consider the fact that this is just some kind of prank? It is the last week of school after all." Antonio thought about this for a moment, he did have a point but still it didn't matter what of it was real? "Well even if it is a prank I'm not just going to leave you behind, what if this is real? I'm not leaving you here to die!" he put their foreheads together surprising Lovino and making him blush deeply. "Please Lovi.." when the boy didn't move Antonio sighed. "Well if you won't come willingly then I guess I'll just have to make you." "And how the he-" Lovino's sentence was cut short as he was swept up into his arms bridal style.  
Before he knew it he and Antonio were standing outside with everyone else watching as others came out of the building.  
"Did you hear what happened?" Lovino heard a group of girls talking. "Yeah, they said that there was a grease fire in the cafeteria kitchen and that it got so out of control that they couldn't put it out." "You would think they would be smarter and prevent thing like that but I guess not," commented one. "Well I heard that it was because of Gilbert." another one explained. "How was it Gilbert's fault?" asked one. The other just shrugged and they went back to watching the school. So it was a real fire after all...  
Although you couldn't see the fames or much of the smoke it was still causing people to watch in awe thinking of how bad it was going to get. Lovino began to wonder just how bad it would get.  
"Oh my, when were you going to tell me about the two of you, Mon ami?" Francis grin wickedly.  
What the hell was he talking about? The two of them? Then he remember how Antonio had picked him up and carried him out and realized he was still in the said mans arms. "Put me down you stupid bastard!" Lovino yelled as he started to kick and squirm to get out of Antonio's arms. "Who do you think you are just grabbing me like that? I should punch you right in your stupid face!" Antonio sighed and sat the angry Italian back on the ground and ran a hand through his chocolate colored curls as he listened to the Italian rant on going from English to Italian and back again. "Lo siento, I just had to though you wouldn't come when I asked you to.." Antonio explained, apologizing for the second time that day. "Shut up, tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled and looked at the ground to hide the blood that was rushing to his face. Antonio's usual smile was not to be found upon his beautiful face in its place was a frown. Had he not just saved the little Italian from what could've possibly been his death? He knew Lovino was harsh but to not even be the least bit grateful just hurt.  
"Why are you always so mean to me, mi amigo?" "Why should I be nice to you?" Lovino spat. Antonio was even more hurt but when he looked into Lovino's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that always seemed to Change shades of color when Antonio was watching, he knew the boy was just being stubborn.  
"I bet I could get you to be nice to me," Antonio said now with his beautiful big smile back on his face. Lovino looked at the older boy with an eyebrow raised. "Oh is that so? I bet that you couldn't get me to be nice to you even of my life depended on it!" Lovino replied challenging the Spaniard whose smile only got bigger. "If I win then you have to stay with me the first week of summer," Lovino was fixing to snap when he thought of how the Spaniard would never win a bet like this. "Okay, but if you lose then you have to be my slave," Lovino said with a devilish grin. He couldn't wait to watch as he did everything that Lovino said. No more cleaning, no more cooking, no more anything. Whatever he wanted he would make Antonio get/do it for him. The two shook on it and it was final.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lovino rolled out of bed with a groan. Who the hell was making so much damn noise? It was only 2:27 p.m. meaning he shouldn't be awake for another two hours.  
He made his way down stairs and followed the noise to the kitchen where it grew loader and he could hear someone laughing. It sounded like Feli and just as he was fixing to ask what the hell was so funny he saw HIM standing there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" they both turned around surprised at the sudden shout. "Ve~ fratello! Your awake good we were just finishing breakfast." Feli said in his usual cheerful voice, the one which at the moment was making Lovino want to punch a baby. He couldn't handle his brothers cheerfulness in the morning especially when there was a certain Spaniard in his kitchen that he did not want there.

"Hola, mi amigo, I hope you like churros cause tha-" he cut himself off and looked Lovino up and down. "Wow Lovi.." Lovino blushed, "What the hell are you staring at?" Lovino looked down at himself and quickly realized just what the Spaniard was looking at. He was wearing nothing but a thin white pair of boxers, his bed head could easily be mistaken for sex hair, and his face was flustered. Damn it all to hell!

Lovino was debating on hitting the bastard in the ear when there was a knock on the door and then someone opened it. Oh fucking great another person he didn't want to see. Lovino retreaded to his room not wanting to see his brother hang all over that stupid potato bastard!  
After closing the door and moving a chair in front of it Lovino laid back down on his bed while putting his head phones in and tried to relax.

He missed Italy. He missed their old house. He missed playing in the gardens when he and Feliciano were younger. He missed his Nonno. He didn't like America but it was what Feli wanted to do so they moved there when Nonno died.

As he starter to doze off thoughts of when he was little began to flood his mind.  
"Ve~ fratello, look at what I found." his little brother came running back to the house with his hands cupped around something. It was already beginning to get dark which meant that they would have to go in soon. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Feli opened his hand; inside it was a lump of dirt.

Lovino felt like hitting his little brother in the face. "What the hell, it's just dirt," Lovino pointed out to his brother. Feliciano continued to smile and removed some of the dirt and Lovino could see a sliver of gold. "There is something under the dirt though," Feli explained then grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him into the house and drug him to the kitchen.

Lovino watched as his brother tried to remove the dirt from the item only to fail. "Here I'll be right back," Lovino told him as he ran up stairs to the bathroom and returning with a toothbrush, not his of course it was Nonno's, and gave it to his little brother. "Ve~ thanks fratello," Feliciano smiled bigger and began to scrub the dirt away as he ran water over it.

The dirt was finally gone leaving Nonno's toothbrush black and brown from it. "What is it, fratello?" Lovino asked and took it from the younger Italian.  
It was an old locket a beautiful one at that. Unlike most this one was an oval shape with swirled engravings all over it and a beautiful small purple gem in the middle of it.

Lovino tried to open it. It took more strength than he thought it would but he finally got it. Inside was a picture of two babies wrapped in a blanket. Engraved on the other side of the locket was, "May the heavens protect and keep you safe when we cannot."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Lovino jumped at the sudden noise and dropped the locket then looked up to see Nonno standing in the kitchen doorway. He looked at the locket and froze. "Where did you find that?"

Before Lovino knew it he was across the room picking up the locket and examining it. "Just as I thought," he said to himself and let out a sigh. "Who does it belong to, Nonno?" The younger of the two asked. He looked at the two boys and then back at the locket. "It was Airianna's... your mother.." he told the both of them while looking at the locket still. "Airianna," Lovino repeated trying to remember their mother the best he could. "Lovi?" Lovino looked around confused. "What the hell was that?" he asked. "Lovi? Lovi, wake up." a smooth voice broke through his dream waking him.

The room was cold but his chest and legs were warm for some reason. Lovino soon realized that Antonio was practically laying on him. Why was he so warm? Lovino gave into the warmth for a minute before realizing exactly who it was that was creating the heat.  
"Get the hell off me you bastard!" Lovino yelled and kicked Antonio making him land on the floor with a hard 'thud' followed by small groans of pain. Serves him right! He was sleeping and the stupid bastard just had to come and ruin it.

"Ow, Lovi that hurt," Antonio pouted rubbing the back of his head. Gosh, he looked so cute when he did that. Wait what? No! He looked stupid! Lovino blushed a little at his thoughts. "Good! I was trying to sleep." Lovino threw a pillow at him, hitting him straight in the face.

Antonio hugged the pillow and looked up at Lovino. There was something wrong. What happened to his smile? He always smiled so why wasn't he now? "Hey Lovi, whose Airianna?" Antonio looked down at the ground with a sad look in his eyes and what seemed to be a bit of jealousy.

Lovino was surprised by the question and wasn't sure how to answer. He never talked about his mother neither of the brothers did. It was something that they both avoided of they could. "Where did you hear that name?" Lovino asked as his chest tightened up a little. Antonio lifted his head a little. "You kept saying it in your sleep.. And I-I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.." Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes seeing pain mixed with longing. Antonio feared the answer even more now.

"She... She was my mother. She died when me and Feli were still really young so I don't really remember her.." Lovino answered honestly thinking of everything that Nonno had told them about her. Antonio stood up and sat down next to Lovino. "I'm sorry Lovi, please don't cry." Antonio wiped the Italians eyes and pulled him into a hug. The Italian quickly pulled away. "I wasn't crying, bastard," he exclaimed.

Antonio smiled softly at him. "Okay, Lovi. It's pretty late and I should probably get going I guess. I just wanted to say goodbye," Antonio explained. Before Lovino even knew what had happen Antonio was leaning over him kissing him. His lips were so soft. The kiss was sweet but short leaving Lovino sad but glad at the same time. Lovino felt the blood rush to his face. "What the hell was that, bastard?" Antonio smiled, got up and headed for the door. "Good night, mi tomate," he said with a grin as he shut the door leaving the Italian flustered and confused. Fucking bastard...

Antonio waited outside the door for a minute then made his way for the front door only to be stopped by Feliciano. "Ve~ are you leaving already?" He asked giving him an odd look. Antonio nodded. "It's getting kind of late and I don't want to be a bother besides I don't really think that Lovi enjoys me being here," Antonio explained. Feli just shrugged, "If you say so. Good night then." Antonio thanked him and left. As he made his way home he couldn't help but think of how he had kissed Lovino. "I bet he hates me now.." Antonio thought to himself out loud. "Oh well, it was worth it besides he hated me before I kissed him so I guess it doesn't really matter," he reminded himself as he walked into his house.  
He made his way to bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Now that he thought of it he should've made the kiss longer, he should've made it better. Lord knows when he would get another chance of he ever did. He decided to leave it alone and go to sleep especially since he would have to get up early for school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry the chapters are so short you guys. This is my first fanfiction so I'm still trying to get the hang of things I'll try to make them longer so please have mercy. D:**_

Chapter 4

Antonio landing on the floor with a loud 'thud' and rubbed the back of his head. He hated when that happened. His bed was way too small for someone of his size. It was time to upgrade a bed size he decided as he got off the floor and went to go take a shower.

The water felt good against his skin, it helped wake him up and yet lulled him back to sleep all at the same time. He enjoyed showers they relaxed him and helped him think.

He only had two more days to win the bet he had made with Lovino. To be honest, he wasn't so sure anymore that he could win it. Lovino had a reputation of kind of being an asshole to people and the harder they tried the more he pushed them away. Antonio sighed. Was he really going to be able to do it? Well he had to at least try. He didn't want to be Lovino's slave for a week. Lord knew how lazy the Italian already was he could only imagine how bad it would get if he had someone who had to do everything for him. The thought of it made the man chuckle a little but then he remembered how it would be him would was getting bossed around by Lovino and his laughter died.

Antonio got out and began going though his morning routine; clothes, teeth, and then a tomato for breakfast. After he finished everything he headed out the door and made his way to school. It was a little chilly outside. It was a good thing he had brought a jacket.

"Damn it! Why is it cold outside? It's summer!" Antonio turned to find Lovino yelling at no one in particular.

"Buenos dais, Lovi~" Antonio waved and headed towards the said Italian who looked surprised by the sudden greeting and then his facial expression changed to just plain annoyed. "What do you want, tomato bastard?" Lovino asked coldly. Antonio acted hurt. "You shouldn't say things like that to your elders, it's very disrespectful," Antonio told him. Lovino glared at him coldly, sending a chill up the Spaniard's spine, and walked away.

Antonio caught up to him without trouble. As he got closer he noticed that the little Italian had goose bumps on his arms. He must have forgotten to bring a light jacket which was reasonable since as he pointed out earlier it was summer.

Antonio pulled off his jacket and laid it on the Italian's shoulders who jumped at the sudden touch. "What the hell are you doing?" Lovino asked looking at him confused. Antonio smiled and shrugged, "you looked cold so I gave you my jacket."

Lovino looked down at the jacket and his expression softened a little before he looked back at the Spaniard. "I don't need it," Lovino told him and handed it back to him. Antonio refused it and pushed it back towards the brunette. Lovino sighed and put the jacket on. "Damn bastard.." he said under his breath.

Antonio grabbed his hand and drug him into the convenient store near the school. "What the hell are we doing here?" Lovino asked pulling his hand away and crossing his arms. "Since its cold outside we might as well get some hot chocolate to warm us up," Antonio explained as he went back to where the coffee and hot chocolate machines were. A few minute later he came back holding two large cups of hot chocolate and a warm smile on his face. He handed one of the cups to Lovino. The Italian starred at it for a minute before taking a drink. Antonio went and paid for both of them as Lovino waited by the door. "Come on, Lovi~" Antonio smiled at him before taking a sip of his own drink.

As they got closer to the school it was clear that the bell had already rang. There were still a few people out front but they were the ones who showed up 15 minutes late for class every day. "I'm pretty sure we're late thanks to you," Lovino said with a glare. Antonio just scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Lovi, I just wanted you to be warm," Antonio explained. Lovino sighed and took another sip of his drink. "I was fine before you even came." Antonio frowned a little then looked at Lovino to find the little Italian blushing. Gosh, he was so cute! "Awe, you look like a little tomato," Antonio exclaimed and poked the said Italian's cheek. "I do not you damn bastard!" Lovino yelled and smacked Antonio's hand away. "Come on let's just hurry before Mrs. Mora bitches me out," Lovino said with a sigh.

Lovino sighed as he walked into his classroom somewhat thankful to get away from the Spaniard but a little upset that he was not receiving attention anymore, well not good attention anyways.

"Mr. Vargas, how nice of you to join us," Mrs. Mora said sarcastically as Lovino took his seat.

Just as Lovino got relaxed and finished his drink he felt something hit his hand. He looked down to find a note and a very smiley Frenchman starring at him. Lovino opened the note slowly scarred of it content.

_Bonjour mignon, so tell me would that happen to be Antonio's jacket you're wearing_? (;

Lovino blushed as he realized he was still wearing the jacket and quickly took it off then replied to Francis.

_The only reason I was even wearing that thing is because it was cold outside!_

Lovino threw it back at him. He laughed a little when it hit the Frenchman in the face.

_Oh no I understand completely. ;D _

_Shut up, fuck face! It's not like that!_

_Not like what? Is there something that I need to know? Ohonhonhonhonhon~_

_Damn it I fucking hate you!_

Before Lovino knew it the bell was ringing. Had he really writing notes to Francis the whole time? They didn't even write that much though. _Gosh, time goes by when you're thinking of ways to kill someone._ Lovino gathered his things, Antonio's jacket included, and made his way through the rest of the day.

Second and third hour went by fast too. Lovino was happy about that too but that meant it was time for lunch. Lunch meant Antonio. Antonio meant smiles and radiating joy that came with him. That meant that Lovino would sit annoyed as hell like he did every day. Why was he always so happy? Then again, why wouldn't he be? It was how Antonio was. He was known for his smile and the way he can make just about anyone happy without even trying. It was his nature. Lovino hated it. He hated the effect the older boy had on him. He tried as hard as he could to push the Spaniard away but he just wouldn't give up! Why? Why was he trying so hard? Why not just talk to Feli like everyone else did? Why talk to him when all he would do is fight? Why Lovino? There was nothing special about him. Anything he could do Feliciano could do better, so why him?

_Is it possible that he likes me? _Lovino felt his chest tighten up as the thought crossed his mind. _He does flirt a lot but then again he's retarded and is oblivious to almost everything_..

"Lovi~" Someone yelled and then Lovino felt arms wrap around him. Only one person did that besides his brother. Antonio.

"What the hell?" Lovino struggled against the Spaniard's hold but failed to break free. "If you don't let me go I'm going to break your fucking nose!" Lovino threatened. Antonio let go of the little Italian.

"Awe, my little tomato, I just had to! You looked so sad and I could handle it. What's wrong?" Antonio poked the boy's cheek repeatedly.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about some stuff is all. Will you stop poking my face you stupid tomato bastard?" Lovino puffed his cheeks out and walked to the cafeteria with Antonio beside him.

They sat at their table and Lovino couldn't help but notice how Francis was looking at him. A chill went down his spine. Maybe he should sit somewhere else… No, he couldn't leave Feliciano there with that pervert and that potato bastard. He had to be there to make sure nothing happened to his little brother.

Lovino sigh and bundled the jacket he had been carrying into a pillow and laid his head down. He knew better than to fall asleep though so he decided to just rest his eyes and tried to ignore everyone.

"Ve~ Fratello, aren't you going to eat?" Feli asked looking at his older brother a bit concerned. Honestly, food didn't sound good at that moment. He wasn't hungry and didn't want to think about food.

"No, I'm fine you eat it." Lovino laid his head back down on the jacket and closed his eyes again. God, why did it have to smell like Antonio? Well, it was his jacket so he supposed that was normal. It smelt like tomatoes mixed with weird spices and a hint of something sweet but Lovino wasn't quite sure what. He couldn't deny it, the Spaniard did smell good but that didn't mean he didn't hate him.

"Mon ami, it looks like your little Italian has falling asleep." Lovino heard Francis say. He wasn't asleep damn it, he just didn't see the point in keeping his eyes open just to see a bunch of annoying people surrounding him.

"Awe, he's so cute when he sleeps." He heard Antonio comment and he knew that he was blushing a little. Damn bastard.

"Yeah, if only he was this cute when he was awake like Feliciano is." Lovino cringed a little at that. He hated when people compared him to his brother.

"I agree. I wish he was a little more like his brother. He's just so hard to deal with and I don't know what to do anymore to be honest…" He felt his heart sink at that comment.

"Oui, Feli is kind, sweet, playful, happy, and just over all great. Lovino is angry, rude, has a bad mouth, and is always punching or head butting people." He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't just going to sit there and listen to them compare the two of them.

"If that's how you feel then maybe you should just leave me the hell alone!" Lovino stood up and threw the jacket at Antonio. The Spaniard looked up at him surprised. He took that moment to leave. He could feel all their eyes on his as he left the cafeteria but it didn't matter.

He should've known. He was so stupid to think that maybe Antonio like him instead of Feliciano. Of course the Spaniard liked Feli better, everyone did. It had always been like that. Even Nonno liked Feliciano better. He never said so but Lovino could tell but why wouldn't he? Francis was right about everything. Feli was sweet and playful while Lovino was rude and violent. So why wouldn't Antonio think so too? It only made sense that he would go after Lovino since he couldn't have Feliciano; they did have the same face after all.

"Damn bastard... it was all just a game to him," Lovino thought to himself out loud.

"That's quite a mouth you have there. Things like that just might get you hurt if you're not careful." Lovino heard someone say. He turned around to see Sadik leaning up against a locker. He hated the Turkish man probably more than he hated Francis… well maybe not quite as much but close.

"Leave me the hell alone I'm not in the mood to deal with you," Lovino said and continued to make his way down the hallway when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was yanked back.

Lovino felt the breath be knocked out of him as he was slammed hard into the lockers. Sadik stood in front of him glaring down at him. Anger and something between lust and curiosity filled his eyes as he starred down at the little Italian.

"What the hell was that?" Lovino yelled and tried to shove past the brunette but was shoved back against the locker. When the man didn't move Lovino tried again. "Fucking more before I'm forced to knock your ass out damn it," Lovino threatened. Sadik only laughed and lifted the boys chin.

"I'd be careful of what you say right now. You're in no position to be making threat," Sadik said with a small laugh.

No it was official; he hated this man more than Francis. Lovino jerked his head away and looked down the empty hallway. Damn it this was probably one of the worst days of his life. Lovino felt the man's hand move to his hair. He noticed how it kept getting closer and closer to his curl. He wasn't going to let this bastard do whatever he wanted. He was Lovino Vargas and nobody was allowed to touch him.

Lovino threw a punch and hit the man hard in the jaw causing it to make a 'pop' sound. Sadik instinctively let go of the boy and rubbed his jaw. And just when Lovino thought he was safe he received a blow to the stomach. The Italian doubled over and held his stomach in pain. Before he could recover he received a kick to his side causing the boy to fall to the ground.

"Fucking cocky little bastard, I'll show you what happens when you mess with the wrong people!" He heard Sadik yell as he received another blow to the stomach.

He wasn't sure how long this had been going on anymore. The pain was excruciating. He felt like he was going to throw up but had nothing to throw up. All of his thoughts he blurred. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he coughed. Where was Antonio when he needed him? He was always there so why wasn't he now? Lovino could feel the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Please Antonio..." He whispered to himself. Sadik laughed and picked the boy up with one hand and began punching the Italian in the face repeatedly.

"Lovino!" He heard someone yell and then was dropped to the ground again. "Don't ever touch him!" He realized who it was.

He opened his eyes a little to find Antonio had pinned Sadik down and was whaling on him. He heard a something crack and then saw blood running down the Turkish boys face. Lovino watched as Antonio just kept punching the man. It scarred him to be honest but it kind of made him glad that Antonio was doing it for him. However, he didn't want him to kill the man. He crawled over to them and placed a hand on the Spaniard's shoulder who turned around surprised and had his fist in the air ready to hurt anyone who tried to stop him. He relaxed when he saw that it was Lovino and slowly put his hand down.

"It's okay, I'm alright. You can stop now," Lovino said as he looked at the Spaniard. He watched as his expression went from anger to guilt and sadness. Antonio nodded and got off the man. He look down at Lovino and picked him up gently, careful as to not hurt the small boy anymore than he already was.

Lovino didn't put up a fight, instead he laid his head against Antonio's chest and whispered softly, "I'm sorry for earlier.. I was just mad." He felt Antonio's grip tighten a little at his words then loosened again.

"I should be the one saying sorry Lovi, not you. I like you just the way you are to be honest," He said truthfully then placed a small kiss on the younger's forehead. Lovino blushed a little and buried his face in him chest.

"Thank you, Antonio," Lovino mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Antonio's eyes widened and he smiled down at the smaller boy.

"So I guess this means I win the bet," Antonio said and chuckled a little. Lovino looked up at him wide eyed then blushed even more. "Awe, you look like a little tomato!"

"Shut up, bastard." Lovino huffed and lightly hit him in the chest. It was true though, he had lost the bet and there was nothing he could do about it. That meant one thing, a week at Antonio's house, great…

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long my fingers refused to let me write the fighting scene. And my thanks to Anime-Vocaliod-Lover, your review made my day. I'm happy to know that someone is actually reading my story and is enjoying it. Please leave a review or recommend something if you'd like. I'm open to a lot of things. Thanks. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: POC changes in this chapter from time to time. When you see (*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~) It means that it has changed POV also boyXboy. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 5

It had been three days since Antonio had won the bet. It was crazy how beaten up Lovino had gotten that day. He looked pretty mess up the first day. He had bruises all over his face and stomach, he would cough up blood from time to time the first couple of hours and had gotten a major black eye.

After a couple of days he looked better though. Most of his bruises were gone, his once back eye just made it look like he didn't get enough sleep and he could finally move without pain shooting through is whole body. It was funny how even in that state; Antonio thought he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Antonio watched the Italian as he slept. God, he was so cute. His usual frown was nowhere to be found; in its place was a cute flustered looks that caused the Spaniard to blush slightly. If only he was always like that… but then again, if he was always like that then he wouldn't be Lovino.

Honestly, Antonio wouldn't change the boy even if given the chance to. He liked Lovino the way he was, cussing and all. He liked the way he would say one thing and then do the complete opposite. How much of a smartass he was. How his eyes were never one color and how if you looked into them you could see exactly what Lovino was hiding. How beautiful, though rare, his smiles were. He loved everything. He would never change that.

Antonio laid down next to the boy. He was like an angel, an angel that Antonio couldn't have. He smiled softly at the sleeping boy as he moved a piece of hair away from the Italians face, accidentally touching the boys curl.

"A-Antonio…" Lovino whispered. Oh shit! Antonio gulped and looked down at Lovino only to find the boy was still asleep. Antonio blushed a deep red and released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Lovino had said his name! Before he knew it the boys arm was wrapped around him and he could feel Lovino snuggle closer to him. His heart felt like it was going to burst. To have Lovino dos something like that, even if it was in his sleep, was a dream come true. But it was over as fast as it had happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." Antonio heard Feliciano giggle and quickly jumped out of the bed causing him to trip on the blankets and land face first onto the cold wooden floor. Antonio stood up quickly and tried to explain the best he could but everything he said made no sense at all, "N-no! I. He. We. No it was just- and then- but I-"Antonio went silent when he heard Lovino stir.

Oh God! What would Feliciano tell him? "We should go before he wakes up and kills us both," Antonio exclaimed and led Feliciano out the door. He took one last look at his little Italian before closing the door and leaving the boy to sleep in peace.

When they got down stairs Antonio looked over to find Feliciano giving him a look that made him think of Francis. Dear God, what has he done to the poor child? Antonio sat down on the couch and cleared his throat. "Um, Feli, please don't tell Lovi about what you saw I don't want him to freak out," Antonio explained, scratching the back of him head. The last thing he needed was Lovino flipping out again. "I wasn't going to but I'm curious how you got him to lay on you like that," Feliciano said and raised an eyebrow. Antonio sighed and explained everything.

After a few minutes in silence Feliciano spoke, "Be honest, do you like my fratello?" Antonio looked at the younger boy surprised. That wasn't something he had expected to be asked. "Si, I do very much," Antonio said truthfully and laughed awkwardly.

He looked back down at the ground, not wanting to look at Feliciano at the moment. It was just too awkward to talk to anyone but Francis about his feelings towards Lovino. He was relieved when someone knocked on the door, distracting the little Italian from their previous conversation.

They both knew who it was at the door. Only one person came over, other than Antonio, and that was Ludwig. He smiled when Feliciano's face lit up as he ran to the door. He swung it open and jumped into the German's arms. This meant it was time to leave.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys but I'm going to go. I still need to get groceries from when Lovino comes over and I have to be at work by 12:00 p.m. Or else I'll never hear the end of it. I'll see you later." Antonio waved goodbye and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **Lovino***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"A-Antonio," Lovino breathed heavily once the Spaniard broke the kiss they had been sharing. He felt like he was going to die from pleasure. He had never been kissed like that. It was amazing.

Antonio grinned down at the flustered boy. And just when Lovino was somewhat able to control his breathing, Antonio began to kiss down his neck, biting down softly every now and then. He felt the man's hand move through his hair and up to his curl, tugging it lightly. Lovino bit his bottom lip to contain the moan that threatened to slip from his lips.

He wasn't sure if he could handle much more but he didn't want to stop either. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and blushed deeper as he felt the Spaniard's hand move down his stomach and begin to pull at the Italian's boxers. Antonio looked down at Lovino for reassurance that it was okay to continue. His beautiful, emerald green eyes filled with lust and longing as he starred down at the boy below him. Lovino looked away but nodded all the same. Antonio laughed softly then began to remove Lovino's boxers, leaving the flustered boy completely naked. He looked at the boy's body in awe before removing his own pants and positioning Lovino. "Are you ready, Mi amor?"

Lovino sat straight up in his bed panting and covered in sweat. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he dreaming about that bastard? If he was going to dream of that tomato loving bastard then why couldn't the dream be of him killing the stupid Spaniard or something along those lines? Why did it have to be a dream about **THAT?**

Lovino looked around the room, grateful that he was alone. It would've been bad if Antonio had been in the room, he didn't feel like trying to make up an excuse for his hard breathing and so on.

When he finally had control over his breathing, Lovino went to the bathroom to shower. There was no way he was going down stairs looking like that.

When Lovino stepped out of the bathroom he noticed that the house smelt funny. It's usual pasta smell was now replaced with something else, whatever it was he didn't like it.

As he got closer to the kitchen he realized what it was that smelled so weird. The stupid potato bastard was cooking bratwurst. Lovino hated them. Then again he hated all German food. Actually he just hated anything that was German especially if it was trying to get into his little brother's pants.

"Damn bastard," Lovino commented to himself as he headed for the door. There was no way in hell he was going to stay there when it smelt like that. He shoved his phone into his pocket, pulled on his shoes and left.

Lovino sighed as his stomach growled, demanding food. He needed to get something to eat but there was no way he was going back home so that meant he had to buy some food. With the decision made Lovino put his headphones in and made his way to the grocery store for something to snack on.

As he walked into the store a rush of cold air hit his face giving the small Italian Goosebumps momentarily. He made his way down the aisle going from drinks to the vegetables. Satisfied with a Mtn Dew and two tomatoes Lovino decided it was time to check out.

When he got up to the cashier he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Standing in front of him was a naturally tan, chocolate colored hair, emerald eyed boy that had the most beautiful smile Lovino had ever seen. Damn tomato bastard!

"Lovi~, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked his smile getting bigger. Lovino blushed as he remembered the dream he had. Antonio laughed, "You look like a little tomato." "Shut up, bastard," Lovino yelled and looked away. "Just do your job." Antonio obeyed and started scanning the items Lovino had pick up. He stopped when he saw the tomatoes and smiled again. "I didn't know you liked tomatoes." Lovino looked up at him a little surprised. "Yeah but it's hard it find good ones here," Lovino explained as he pulled out his wallet. Antonio shook his head when Lovino handed him the money. "Don't worry about it, Lovi, I'll cover for it," Antonio explained and pushed the money back towards the brunette. Lovino was a little confused by it. "Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Antonio shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I guess it just something I want to do," he explained.

Lovino watched him closely. Was this some kind of joke or something or was he actually serious? It was hard to tell. Antonio noticed the look Lovino was giving him and tried again. "No really Lovino, I've got it." "No, just take the money so I can leave," Lovino tried giving him the money again. Antonio held the boys hand. "You can make it up to me some other time." Antonio smiled and handed him his bag of things. Lovino ignored what he had said, took the bag and left without another word.

**Sorry this one was sort I've had a lot going on this week so please forgive me. I hope you still enjoyed it though. Thank you for the reviews on my previous chapters they really motivate me and make me feel like I'm writing something good so thanks. Please leave reviews. Thanks and lots of love. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**My dear readers I'm sorry if I got your hopes up on the last chapter what with Lovi's dream and all. I hope you'll continue to read my story and like it. Well here's chapter 6 so enjoy! **_

Chapter 6

It was almost 8:00 p.m. where was that stupid tomato bastard? He was suppose to be there to pick him up at 6:30 p.m. so why wasn't he there yet? Lovino sighed and slumped down on the couch, grabbed the x-box controller and started playing where he left off on Saints Row 2. Just as he was finishing his second mission he heard a knock at the door and looked down at his phone. It was 9:13 p.m.

Lovino answered the door to find Antonio a sweaty mess and breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around the little Italian pulling him into a big hug. Lovino quickly pushed the older man off of him. "Get the hell off me your all sweaty!" Antonio laughed softly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to work late tonight so I could take off for a few days. My boss wasn't too happy about it but now I can spend my days with you," Antonio explained while picking up Lovino suit cases. The said boy picked up the remainder of his bags and helped carry them out to the Spaniard's car. It was a red Nissan Qashqai. It was nice but Lovino preferred his Ferrari over anybody's car.

Lovino sat in the passenger's side and looked out the window as they drove through the dark of the night. The brunette jumped a little when the window rolled down then looked at Antonio who was laughing softly at the boy. "It feels good outside. It's not too hot but not to cool either so we might as well enjoy it," Antonio explained and stuck a hand out the window. Lovino followed the Spaniard's actions and did the same.

Antonio stopped the car suddenly, startling the young Italian. He quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the side of the road. "What the hell, bastard?" Lovino got out of the car and walked over to where Antonio was. The said man stood up coddling something. "What is it?" Lovino asked trying to get a better look at the thing but the Spaniards arms did a good job at hiding it. Antonio smiled and held it out to Lovino. It was a white kitten with light brown spots on it and big green eyes that starred curiously at the Italian. "It's a kitty, Lovi~" Antonio cheered and cuddled the kitten. Lovino mentally face palmed himself. Of course the bastard would find a cat. "Come on lets go," he grabbed Antonio's free hand, pulling him back to the car. Antonio laughed softly and climbed into the driver's seat, handing the small kitten to Lovino to hold.

It wasn't long before they were in the drive way of a two-story house. It wasn't as big as Lovino and Feliciano's house but it was nice. It was too dark for him to really get a good look at it though. Lovino helped grab his things while holding the kitten and followed Antonio into the house.  
When they got inside Lovino was surprised. The living room was huge. There was an extravagant fire place in the middle of the room that automatically caught the Italians eye. Mounted above it was a 52" plasma screen TV. A rather large glass table with a vase of tiger lilies sitting on it was framed by a red leather couch that wrapped around. It had a mix of red and green throw pillows on it, some stripped and others just one color. A large bookshelf lay against the other wall covering most of wall. Lovino wasn't sure what to think about it. His house was simple and didn't really have a design or certain color to it, Antonio's did though and he liked it to be honest.

Lovino jumped when he felt someones hand on his shoulder causing him to drop the cat for a second but his ninja moves allowed him to catch it just in time. "What the hell?" Lovino turned to Antonio glaring. "You almost made me hurt the kitty!" Antonio laughed at that. "You're so cute when you call it a kitty Lovi~" Antonio commented running his hand through the younger boys hair then sat down on the couch and patted next to him. "Come sit with me," Antonio told him with a smile that Lovino couldn't say no to.

"What should we name him Lovi?" Antonio asked as he poked the kitten's fat tummy. Lovino thought about it a second and smiled to himself as he watched the two play. They were a lot alike which made the Italian laugh a little. Of course Antonio would remind him of a cat. He was always by Lovino's side even when he didn't want him there, he was always happy and cheerful, and loved when Lovino paid attention to him. Yup, Antonio had to secretly be a cat. Lovino laugh a little at his thoughts, receiving a surprised look from the said Spaniard. "What?" Lovino asked a little confused. "I've never heard you laugh… I like it," Antonio smiled causing the Italian to blush.

"You're from Spain right?" Lovino asked, quickly changing the subject back to their previous conversation. "Yes, why do you ask?" Antonio tilted his head confused. Yeah, he was totally a cat. "Well how do you say Spain in Spanish?" Lovino asked and looked down at the kitten that had made its way back over to him and was now looking up at him the same way Antonio was. Lovino scratched behind its ear causing the little kitten to lean more into his hand. "España," Antonio said after a minute of watching him. Lovino looked up at him. "What?" "España, that's how you say Spain in Spanish," Antonio explained. Lovino looked down at the feline and smiled softly. "Okay cat, your name is España." It didn't seem to object to the new name it had been giving; instead he rubbed his head against the back of Lovino hand begging to be petted.

"Well I should go make dinner; does soup sound okay to you for tonight?" Antonio asked as he made his way into the kitchen. "Sure," Lovino answered only half paying attention. Right now it didn't matter what he cooked as long as it wasn't German or English Lovino didn't care.

Twenty minutes later the house was filled with the smell of tomatoes. Lovino could feel himself mentally drooling over the smell. He loved the smell of tomatoes almost as much as he loved the smell of pasta. "It's done," Antonio called over to the Italian who was now day dreaming of tomatoes and pasta and the wonders they worked on his taste buds. "Lovi, are you going to come eat or are you going to sit there and drool?" Antonio asked with a small giggle. Lovino snapped out of his trance and blushed at the Spaniard's words. He followed the older boy into the dining room. It, like the rest of the house, was beautiful. A long table sat in the middle surrounded by eight dark red chairs that looked like they belonged in a castle more than they did in Antonio's dining room. A large painting of a beautiful ship hung on the wall across the room and a large black chandelier huge over the table illuminating the room.

Antonio sat two bowls down on the table and took a seat. Lovino followed him and sat in the chair next to him. "Your house is nice," Lovino commented as he took a sip of his soup. Antonio smiled at the comment. "Thank you. My gran abuelo would've loved to hear that," Antonio said and began to eat his own soup. Lovino looked up at the Spaniard confused for a second. "Your great grandfather? Did he build this house or something?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, from what my papa told me, he and my gran abuela moved here from Spain in the 1900's and bought this land. My gran abuela wanted to have a piece of her home with her so my abuelo built the house for her and our family has had it ever since then." Lovino listened as Antonio told him about his grandparents and the love they had for each other and their beloved Spain. It was nice to listen to him. His voice was relaxing and calm, Lovino could listen to him talk all day… Maybe.

Lovino looked down to find that he had already eaten his soup. Antonio smiled and picked up the boys bowl along with his own taking them into the kitchen to wash them. He came back shortly with his yellow apron on still. "Do you plan on sleeping in that?" Lovino asked looking at the said apron. Antonio laughed and started to untie it only to find that he had made it into a knot on accident. "Um Lovi, would you mind?" Antonio half smiled and blushed lightly in embarrassment.

Lovino sighed and got up to help the hopeless boy. "Since when does an apron tie around the neck and the waist?" Lovino asked confused as he examined the situation. The knots were pretty tight. "And how did you mange to knot it up so much?" Lovino asked another question causing the Spaniard's head to drop. "I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't mean to and it was my mama's," Antonio explained the best he could as Lovino messed with the knots trying his best to undo them. He sighed in defeat. "Hmmm…" Lovino thought of ways to free his little idiot from the apron. "Can we cut it?" Lovino asked only to have Antonio turn around with a horrid look on his face. "No, I was my mama's and I love it!" He whined to the Italian who was now thinking of other ways to free him. "Okay, okay, we won't cut it. Turn around," Lovino commanded him.

Antonio did as told and turned his back to the amber eyed boy again. He jumped slightly when he felt Lovino's teeth scrap the back of his neck. "Stay still damn it," Lovino commanded, laying a hand on his shoulder to make sure his command was obeyed. "What are you doing Lovi?" Antonio asked trying his best to stay still. "I'm trying to get it undone and the only way I can do that is with my teeth, bastard." Lovino returned to trying to untie the knot. Antonio blushed deeply as he felt Lovino's lips brushing across his neck. Was he just messing with him? Just as the thought crossed his mind he felt the said boy's hands touching his skin lightly. "HAH! I got it!" He said in triumph. Antonio gathered himself and looked to find that both knots were untied.

Lovino watch the Spaniard a little confused. Why was he blushing? Then it hit him. Oh God! He didn't even think about what he was doing when he was untying the knots. Of course Antonio would be blushing he had every reason to. Lovino found himself blushing as well and the room was filled with an awkward silence. He was happy when Antonio broke the silence.

"Well it's getting late I better show you to your room and stuff," he said scratching the back of his head then put his apron away. Lovino nodded and followed the said man upstairs to his bedroom.

Almost everything in the room was yellow and what wasn't yellow was white. A large bed sat in the middle of the room with a large white comforter and yellow pillows covering it. Six small white plates with yellow flower designs on them hung above the bed. A side table held a vintage white lamp on it and beside it was an alarm clock that read 11:46 p.m.

Lovino was surprised at how fast time had gone by. He looked over his shoulder at the Spaniard who was now leaning against the door frame. "Don't you think it's a bit girly?" Lovino asked looking back at the bright room. Antonio laughed, "Yeah, it was Bella's when she lived with me." Lovino looked back at the older boy. "Bella?" He didn't know why but the thought of a girl living with Antonio pissed him off. What was wrong with him lately? Antonio frowned slightly. "She's my half sister. She's from Belgium but she came down here for a year or two and this was her room. She met a guy and moved back to Belgium with him... I haven't heard from her since then," Antonio explained looking down at the ground. Lovino noticed how the boy beautiful smile was now completely gone at the thought of his sister being gone. "I'm sure she's doing great and is just really busy or something," Lovino said trying to comfort the said boy. "Thanks Lovi," Antonio said looking up at the Italian, his smile back. "Well I'll let you go to sleep and stuff. If you need me I'm done the hall," Antonio said pointing down the hallway at his room. "I'm sure I won't need you," Lovino said and stuck out his tongue. Antonio smiled more and left the room. "Good night Lovi~" He called out as he walked to his bedroom. "Night, bastard," Lovino called back and closed the door.

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update I've been really busy lately what with the doctor's appointments, gay parade, 4****th**** of July, etc. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter though. I'll try my best to update by next week it just depends on what I have to do that week. Anyway, please review. Thanks. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**The rest of my chapters will probably be around the same length as chapter 6 just so you know. I'm having trouble making them any longer without making it random and stuff so sorry I hope you still read it though. If you still haven't understood that there is BoyxBoy in this story then I'm sorry to say that you're a little slow but its okay we're all like that at times. So this is the point in the story that I'm going to stop warning you before chapters. If you want to read it then you'll be taking a risk. Have fun and enjoy! o3o**

Chapter 7

The next morning Lovino woke up at the sound of his new kitten meowing. Slowly opening his eyes he found España sitting on his chest starring at him. A soft meow escaped the little ones mouth causing Lovino to smile a little. "Okay I'm up, what do you want?" Lovino asked the kitten. "I think he likes you." Lovino jumped at the sudden voice and looked to the door way to find Antonio leaning against it smiling at him. He quickly pulled the blankets over himself. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Lovino asked blushing a light pink. Antonio laughed softly and walked over to the bed. "Breakfast is ready. He wanted to come tell you himself so I let him," Antonio explained and grabbed the kitten leaving the room so Lovino could get dressed.

The smell of bananas was everywhere. The smell was intoxicating and was making Lovino extremely hungry at the moment. As he made his way to the dining room the smell grew stronger. A plate of banana pancakes sat on the table along with a plate of bacon and eggs. Where the two boys had sat last night laid two empty plates. Antonio entered the room shortly after Lovino had sit in his seat. "Sorry I had to feed España. You can make your plate if you want," Antonio said as he started making his own plate. The food was delicious which much of a surprise wasn't. Lovino use to have home Ec. With Antonio during 9th grade and already knew what a great cook he was.

When they were finished eating Antonio picked up the plates like the night before. "So, Lovi, do you want to see the rest of the house?" Antonio asked with a smile. Lovino nodded and followed the Spaniard around the house. About an hour had past as they walked around the house, Antonio explaining each room and its original purpose in the house. In totally the house consisted of four bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, a study, a large library that appeared to never be used, and a pool in the back yard. None of that caught Lovino's eye as much as the giant tomato field did that covered the rest of the back yard with its redness.

"Did you grow the all by yourself?" Lovino asked as he stared at the said field. They all looked so delicious and ready to be harvested. Antonio watch the amazed boy for a moment then picked off a tomato. "Yeah it was pretty hard. Would you mind telling me if they're any good?" Antonio asked handing Lovino the tomato. Lovino took it and looked at it for a second. It was perfect. After a minute Lovino took a bite of it. Tomato juice dripped down from the corner of his mouth. God, it was like taking a bite out of heaven its self. Lovino closed his eyes enjoying the taste of the delicious tomato that he had been handed.

Antonio smiled and wiped the juice off the little Italian's face. Lovino eyes shot opened at the sudden touch and watched as Antonio licked the juice off his finger. "Bastard..." Lovino blushed and looked away. Why would he do such an embarrassing thing like that? Damn he really knew how to piss him off. Antonio laughed at the blushing Italian. "You look like a little tomato Lovi~" He chimed poking the boy cheek repeatedly. Lovino blushed deeper and swatted his hand away.

Antonio smiled and looked back at the field. "Well it looks like I have some work to do," Antonio said to himself as he stretched. Lovino looked at him then back at the field. "I could help you know." Antonio turn surprised at the Italian's sudden kindness. "Only if you want to," Antonio beamed. When Lovino nodded his confirm Antonio went to grab a couple of baskets and some hats for the two boys.

By the time he had returned Lovino had already picked 12 tomatoes and was using his white shirt as a basket to hold them as he made his way down the line. "Here, this might hold them better," Antonio laughed softly and handed the basket to Lovino who happily put the tomatoes he had picked inside it.

The two boys made their way down each row of tomatoes. It didn't take long to fill up the giant baskets. As Lovino was picking another tomato he heard a faint meow from behind him. "España," He called the kitten's name and picked it up. "What are you doing out here boy?" Lovino asked hugging the kitten, thankful that the tomato bastard couldn't see him at the moment. The kitten rubbed its face against the brunette's face and purred softly. Lovino lifted the kitten and looked into its eyes. They were pretty especially for a cat but there was something about them that seemed familiar to Lovino.

"Awe~ He wants to help too!" Lovino's eyes went wide at the sound of Antonio's voice. When did that bastard get there? How long had he been there? How was he always able to scare the crap out of Lovino? Lovino turned around and glared at older man. His chocolate hair was damp, a huge smile on his face, and the white shirt that was once covering his chest was nowhere to be found. Lovino couldn't help but blush at the sight in front of him. Damn bastard was doing it on purpose! Lovino handed the cat to Antonio then returned to picking tomatoes. Antonio smiled and looked at the kitten. "Poor thing. You just wanted to spend time with Lovi didn't you España," Antonio said while playing with the little kitten's paw. "Here, you can sit in here and watch over our tomatoes for us, okay?" Antonio placed the said kitten on top of the basket that was over flowing with fresh tomatoes. España quickly curled up into a little ball and began to fall asleep.

They both watched the kitten for a minute then went back to what they had previously been doing. A few hours later Lovino had filled up three baskets and decided to sit down. Antonio had four of his own and was still going. He had to admit it, Antonio was a hard worker. He had a pretty nice body too... WHAT THE HELL? What did it matter to him what Antonio's body looked like? It wasn't like he wanted to keep watching! Damn it what was happening to him? Lately all he could think of was Antonio. Was it because he was staying the week with him? Of course that had to be it why else would he be thinking about him? "Damn tomato bastard…" Lovino said to himself trying his best not to blush when Antonio smiled at him and held out his hand. "Come on Lovi~" Lovino didn't know where they were going but decided to follow the emerald eyed boy all the same.

Antonio finally stopped when they reached a giant oak tree beneath it was a large green blanket that had been spread out. Lovino looked at Antonio a bit confused. "I thought we could take a siesta out here since we've been working all day," Antonio explained then sat down on the blanket. Lovino nodded and laid down. It felt good to take a break. Lovino sighed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over him.

"Lovino," a voice called. Lovino decided it would be best to ignore it though. "Lovi, wake up." The voice called again. Lovino groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find Antonio bent over him. Any other time he would've freaked out and instinctively kicked him off or head butted him in the nose, this time however, he felt too tired to even move. Doing something he had never thought he would do, he reached his hands out and wrapped them around Antonio's neck. "Carry me, bastard," he mumbled softly. Antonio laughed softly and scooped the little Italian up into his arms. "As you wish," Antonio said kissing the boy softly on the forehead. The last thing Lovino could remember was the warmth of the Spaniard's body as he was carried into the house.

Antonio laid Lovino in the bed; the poor boy was already out. Antonio laid there with him a second not quite wanting to let him go but also knowing that if Lovino were to wake up in Antonio's arms he'd probably end up having a broken nose or worse. With a sigh he released his hold around Lovino being careful as to not wake the boy up. As he was getting off the bed he felt Lovino stir. Slowly he turned to make sure that he was still asleep instead he found the boy looking up at him. He didn't look fully awake yet but he didn't look like he was asleep either rather somewhere in between the two.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm leaving so you can sleep Lovi," Antonio answered. "Don't go…" Lovino whispered and looked down at Antonio's hand. "I want you to stay," he added and grabbed the elder's hand intertwining their fingers together. Antonio was sure that the boy was asleep now. Lovino would never do that if he was awake and aware of himself he hated Antonio or at least was good at making it seem that way. Antonio frowned a little in pity at his little Italian. "I can't stay Lovi; you don't know what you're saying right now. Try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Antonio replied softly placing a kiss on the boy forehead. "Good night, Antonio." And like that the boy turned around and went back to his sleep.

Antonio bit his lip a little disappointed in himself for not staying with the boy when he had asked him to but also proud with himself for not staying since Lovino wasn't fully awake and aware of what he was saying.

Once he was in his room he felt España crawl onto his chest and curl up into a ball. Now that he thought of it he was pretty tired himself. Working in the tomato fields all day sure had a way of making people and animals tired it seemed. Covering up and letting España readjust, Antonio let sleep take over him and then there was nothing but black.

**Sorry this chapter was short I just wanted to update one last time for you guys before I leave for vacation. So this will be the last time I update for about two weeks. I'm sorry you guys I just need to get away you know. I promise to update as soon as I get back home. Well I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Darlings, I am back sorry for the wait. So while I was on my trip I did check the reviews and I understand what you are saying but I'm sorry I don't feel like the story is being rushed and I've only had one person tell me that it is. In my story Antonio has been trying to get close to Lovino only he hasn't really had a chance so this is his chance. Not trying to be rude but that's what the story is about. I have my own way of writing and that's how I will continue to write. Don't like don't read. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Antonio walked around for a moment trying to figure out where he was. The smell of tomatoes, bluebells, pomegranate, and carnations was all around him. The mix of the smells was so familiar to him yet he couldn't remember why or how it was. It was starting to get dark now, he needed to hurry up and find out where he was before it got to dark and he wouldn't be able to see anything. As he continued to walk he found himself standing in front of a fountain. He knew exactly where he was now. He was back at his house in Spain. He hadn't been there since he was twelve.

"Hey, wait for me!" a young girl yelled as a little boy ran past Antonio. "Come on, Bella. If we don't hurry up we'll miss it and you don't want that to happen do you?" A younger version of himself replied. His little sister shook her head and ran faster, catching up to him. He took her hand and they ran together and stopped at the corner of the house, looking out at the streets. Antonio could remember all of it like it was yesterday. There was a festival going on and he and Bella weren't allowed to go since they were still so young. However, that didn't stop Antonio from at least trying to go. He had planned on going alone until Bella found out that he was still going to go and wanted to tag along. He couldn't say no to his cute little sister could he?

Antonio watched his younger self and sister as they were giving Spanish flags to wave. Soon the streets were flooded with dancers and people dressed in all sorts of costumes. The streets were lit up with lanterns and little lights that reminded Antonio somewhat of Christmas lights. It was amazing to watch them. The way they moved and dance to the music. It was beautiful. He always loved the festivals especially the ones in Spain.

His excitement died quickly when the memory of what else happened that day came rushing back to him. He no longer wanted to be there. He didn't want to see it again. Just as the thought crossed his mind he heard a gunshot come from inside the house. A few seconds later another one was heard. Antonio cringed and tried to keep from falling. And just as he remembered, he and Bella ran towards the house.

Antonio woke to the sound of Lovino's voice. "Wake up bastard!" The Italian yelled, shaking the boy. "I'm awake Lovi~" Antonio replied and wrapped the boy in his arms and pulled him down on top of him, happy to find his little Italian there. "What the hell? Let go of me, asshole!" Lovino squirmed out of the older boys arms. Antonio laughed and looked over at the now blushing boy. "Lo siento, Lovi I just couldn't help myself," Antonio apologized and sat up in the bed. Lovino blushed and looked away from the Spaniard. "Just hurry up, I'm hungry," Lovino said and left the room.

After breakfast was finish the two boys moved to the living room trying to find something on TV. "Hey Lovi, do you want to go somewhere?" Antonio asked with a smile. Lovino eyed the boy suspiciously. "Where would we be going?" Lovino asked. Antonio grinned at the question. "It will be a surprise," he replied. The Italian sighed. "Fine but I swear if we end up lost I'm going to kill you," Lovino threatened. Antonio laughed and patted the boy on his head barely missing his signature curl. "Don't touch my hair, stupid tomato bastard!" Lovino cursed causing the Spaniard to laugh harder at him. "Fusososo, as you wish. Now come on we have to leave now if we want time to enjoy ourselves," Antonio informed him.

They had been in the car for over an hour now and to be honest Lovino wasn't all that happy about it. Being stuck in a car with a happy, sunshiny, oblivious, sing to every song that came on the radio, of a Spaniard was a real pain in the ass if you asked him. If he had known that it would take so long to get to god knows where they were going he would've just stayed at the house where he could at least get away from him by going to his room.

"We're here Lovi~" Antonio chimed as he parked the car. Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to see where they were. It was a beach and it looked to be empty which didn't make much sense. It was beautiful. To one side there was nothing but clear ocean water with little sea creatures swimming around. On the other side were mountains and a forest that looked to be filled with strange trees that Lovino had never seen before. Where were they? He had never seen a beach like this. It was breath taking to be honest.

"Nice isn't it?" Antonio asked placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino jumped slightly at the touch but soon relaxed into it and nodded in agreement. "Where is everyone?" Lovino asked not taking his eyes off the ocean. He watched as a jellyfish floated away deeper into the water. "What do you mean?" "It's so beautiful you'd think it would be covered in people right?" Lovino turned to Antonio and waited for an answer. Antonio laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uh yeah... Well this is sort of a private beach," Antonio answered and looked down at the ground knowing what Lovino's next question was and how he would react to the answer.

"Do you own it or something?" Lovino asked raising a brow. Antonio sighed. "No, it belongs to Francis' family," Antonio answered honestly. Lovino could feel his eye twitch at the answer he was giving. Out of all the places he could've taken him he just had to take him to the one that the fucking pervert owned. That's just great. Lovino turned to head back to the car but was stopped by Antonio's arms wrapping around him. "Please don't go Lovi," Antonio pleaded only to have the Italian ignore him and try to break free from the hold he now had on him. "Come on, Francis isn't going to come here, I come here all the time and he hasn't ever shown up," the brunette tried again this time getting a response from the younger boy.

"I guess it would be pointless to drive all the way here and then just turn around," Lovino whispered blushing lightly. Antonio smiled brightly at this and hugged the amber eyed boy tightly. "Si Lovi~" He agreed. Lovino growled and elbowed the Spaniard in the gut. "Just because I'm going to stay it doesn't mean you can put your hands all over me, bastard," Lovino yelled as he watched the older boy double over in pain from the blow he had just received. "Lo siento, Lovino. I couldn't help myself," Antonio replied coughing lightly. Lovino sighed and helped him back up.

After recovering, Antonio ran over to the water and made quick work of his clothes leaving only his tomato patterned boxers on. "Come on Lovi, lets swim," he called over to the now blushing Italian. "Put some fucking clothes on you idiot!" Lovino yelled and threw Antonio's shirt at him. Antonio laughed and threw the shirt back down. "But that's not fun. Here let me help you," Antonio said taking off Lovino's jeans. "Get the hell off me!" Lovino yelled and quickly tried to pull his pants back up only to have another hand trying to pull them back down. Lovino glared and pushed the boy into the water only to be dragged down as well.

A wave crashed over the two boy's bodies causing the little Italian to gasp and cling to the only source of heat he had at the moment… Antonio. "It's so cold," Lovino shivered. Antonio sat up a little and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy that was now in his lap. Lovino, to Antonio's surprise, didn't reject him instead he seemed to enjoy the touch and warmth that his body provided. Antonio smiled and rested his head on Lovino shoulder. He loved being like this and didn't want it to end.

However, the sea seemed to feel differently for when Antonio opened his eyes again to look at Lovino he saw a baby sea turtle laying on the amber eyed boys lap. "Awe~ so cute!" Antonio chime, quickly bringing Lovino back to his normal self. "Let me go, bastard!" He tried to squirm away until he himself noticed the baby turtle and freaked out. Antonio laughed and picked it up. "What should I name him?" Antonio asked looking at the baby turtle. "I don't know. Name it Crush or something." Antonio's face lit up. "Yeah like off of Finding Nemo!" Antonio grinned and held the turtle up in the air causing him to fall back into the water. "Idiot."

Lovino got out of the water and removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers and began wringing them out. Antonio watched the boy curiously looking him up and down, examining every curve and angle of the young boy's body. "Wow Lovi," Antonio accidently said aloud. The little Italian blushed deeply. He had not been aware that he was being watched. "Shut up you pedophile!" Lovino yelled and pulled his shirt back on as quickly as he could. Antonio raised an eyebrow in question. "How am I a pedophile?" "Because you keep looking at me like that!" Antonio laughed at this. "Lovi we're only about a year apart I don't think that makes me a pedophile and besides you're the one who is taking your clothes off," Antonio commented and winked at the brunette, causing him to blush more. "Shut up!"

Antonio laughed and got out of the water. "I'll be right back," he said as he went to the car. He soon returned with two towels, a blanket, and a picnic basket. "Here you go," he said handing Lovino one of the towels then wrapped one around his neck. Lovino watched as he sat everything up. It was crazy how breath taking he was, especially when the sun was hitting his still wet skin.

"You okay Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked away hastily. "I'm fine," he replied. Antonio wasn't convinced though. "You're really red, are you running a fever?" Antonio asked, pressing his lips to Lovino's forehead. He was immediately pushed away. "I said I'm fine," Lovino huffed. "Okay, if you say so." Antonio grabbed his hand and walked over to the blanket. Antonio pulled out a bottle of wine and poured some into two glasses then handed one to Lovino, who drank it happily.

A few hours had past and neither of the two had realized how late it had gotten until it began to get dark.

"Isn't it pretty, Lovi?" Antonio asked with a smile. He watched as Lovino looked at the sunset, his eyes filled with fascination. He was beautiful when he wasn't trying to keep people out. "I haven't watched a sunset in awhile," Lovino whispered. "Well then I'm happy I could be here with you," Antonio said with a smile. Lovino nodded. "I am too," he said softly, taking Antonio's hand in his. Antonio looked at him in surprised. Lovino looked back at him and blushed. He began to let go when Antonio tightened his grip. "You don't have to let go," Antonio said softly.

Lovino looked up at him, his amber eyes meeting a deep pool of green. He loved those eyes, they were always filled with joy and passion. As he stared into Antonio's eyes he began to go into a daze. He leaned in and next thing he knew, he and Antonio were kissing. This kiss, unlike the one Antonio gave him in his room a few days ago, was passionate and fiery. Antonio wrapped his arms around the boy's waist pulling him closer. Lovino leaned deeper into the kiss enjoying every moment of it. Lovino blushed when he felt Antonio's tongue brush across his lips. Lovino didn't hesitate to let him in. He could feel Antonio grin as he explored the boy's mouth. It didn't last long though.

Lovino was the one to break the kiss, his face a deep red and panting softly. Lovino turned away and started to walk to the car. He didn't want to look at Antonio not after what just happened and he was the one that initiated it. What had he been thinking? "Uh, we should probably get going…" Lovino commented and got into the car, leaving Antonio to pick everything up.

The drive home was quiet and awkward. Neither of the two boys knew what to say after the kiss. If it wasn't for the look on Lovino's face, Antonio would've thought it was all just a dream. He glanced over at the said Italian. The boy appeared to be falling asleep if he wasn't already. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Antonio sighed and looked back at the road.

They pulled up in the drive way around 11:30. Antonio turned the car off and looked over at Lovino. He was still asleep for the looks of it. Antonio smiled softly and shook the little Italian awake. He would've carried him but what happened he didn't want to make things more awkward for the boy. Lovino groaned softly. "Lovi, wake up we're here." Lovino opened his eyes slowly, stretched, and stumbled out of the car.

"I'm going to bed now," Lovino said softly as they stood in the upstairs hallway. "Okay, good night Lovino," Antonio said as he retreated to his own bedroom for the night.

It felt good to lay down. His silk sheets felt good against his skin. As he relaxed into his bed thoughts of everything that had happened that day filled his mind. The kiss they had shared played back in his mind over and over and before he knew it sleep began to take over.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long I went on vacation and when I got home I had major writes block. Plus I've been busy trying to learn how to do hair o.o but that's a different story. I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry if it seemed rushed I just felt like after 7 chapter it was time to throw in an actual kiss and not just a good night one. ;D Well ya know, review, favorite, and follow. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Picking tomatoes was really tiring. The sun had been out all day with not a single cloud to block it from hitting the two boys. Antonio was use to this sort of thing however; Lovino looked ready to pass out. They had been outside since 10:00 a.m. and it was soon to be 5:30 p.m. so he couldn't blame the little Italian for being so tired.

"Hey Lovi, do you want to take a break?" Antonio asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Finally, I was fixing to pass out!" Lovino informed him. Antonio laughed and wrapped his shirt around his neck. "I could tell. Come on lets go in for a little bit," Antonio said holding his hand out. Lovino looked at the out stretched hand for a second before swatting it away and walking into the house.

The two of them collapsed on the couch. It felt good in the house, it was nice and cool. Antonio watched as Lovino began to drift off into sleep. He smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Buenas noches, Lovi," he said softly then turned on the TV and began to watch the Spanish channel.

Lovino watched as the clouds passed by slowly in the sky. He loved when the sunset it always made the sky a beautiful mix of red, orange, yellow, and purple. "Look Lovi, that one looks like a bunny," Antonio pointed out. Lovino followed the boy's finger to the cloud. "Eh, kind of but it looks more like a puppy than it does a bunny," Lovino commented. Antonio laughed and sat up on his elbows. "Your right it does!" Antonio said with a smile as he looked at the clouds.

Lovino watched the older boy. There was something about him that made it impossible for the little Italian to look away. The way he looked at him, the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he rubbed the back of his head when he was nervous, the sound of his voice, his beautiful emerald eyes that always seemed to know when Lovino was lying of trying to hide something, just everything about him seemed to draw Lovino in. It was something that Lovino couldn't seem to understand. "Hey Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked. Lovino quickly snapped out of his thoughts and sat up. "Uh yeah I'm fine," he answered hesitantly. Antonio didn't seem to believe him though. He grabbed Lovino's hand and cupped his face. "Lovi, do you love me?"

Lovino woke up to a knock on the door. Before he could even sit up all the way, Antonio was at the door. He opened it revealing Francis and Gilbert. "Hola!" Antonio greeted them then stepped aside so they could come in. Lovino groaned and lay back down on the couch. They were the last people he wanted to see.  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Antonio asked. "We're going out and were wondering if you would like to join us," Francis answered. "Yeah, we can't be The Bad Touch Trio without you ya know," Gilbert added. Antonio laughed at this. "I don't mind going out, it's been awhile anyways," he said honestly. "I have to ask Lovi though," he added before going to the said boy.

"Hey Lovi, do you want to go out for some drinks?" Antonio asked with a smile. Lovino groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was be around those two idiots. Gilbert wasn't that bad but Francis knew how to piss him off. "No thanks, I'd rather not be around that fucking pervert," Lovino answered, sending Francis a death glare. "Francis isn't that bad and besides you don't have to hang out with him you can stay with me," Antonio said with a soft smile. "I'm not going," Lovino said bluntly. Antonio frowned but refused to give up. "Come on Lovi for me?" Antonio tried again giving the boy a pleading look. Lovino starred at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine but keep that fuck face away from me." Antonio's face lit up and he pulled the boy into a hug. "Thanks Lovi," Antonio chimed. Lovino rolled his eyes and waited to be released. "Whatever, bastard."

After a few hours and a couple of drinks Lovino was feeling buzzed. Maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea after all. It was nice to be out and around other people. Lovino smiled as a blonde girl walked up to him. She wasn't half bad looking. "Hey cutie, want to dance?" She asked with a smile. Lovino looked her up and down once more than nodded.

They danced for a little while. He had forgotten how fun it could be to dance and it was even better when his partner knew how to dance as well. "You're pretty good," she commented as the song died and another song came on. This one to Lovino's surprise was Spanish. He watched as couples stopped unsure what to do. "Mind if I have this dance?" Lovino heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to find Antonio smiling with his hand extended. The girl laughed and held her hand out for him to take. "I don't mind," she said with a smile. "Gracias," Antonio chimed then took Lovino's hand and pulled him away leaving the girl dumb found.

"What the hell was that?" Lovino asked as he was pulled onto the dance floor again. "Don't worry about it and just dance, "Antonio said with a laugh. Lovino didn't argue. Soon the two boys were dancing. Lovino smiled as Antonio lead them into the tango. At first it was calm and then it slowly started to grow more aggressive and passionate. Lovino loved the tango more than any other dance and Antonio seemed to be a pro at it. Lovino wrapped his leg around Antonio's waist as he dipped him back. "You're better than I thought," Antonio commented when he pulled the boy back up. "You have no idea," Lovino said with a grin.

They continued to dance; neither of them seeming to notice the crowd of people that was now watching them. They were lost in the dance, twirling, dipping, touching; all of it was so enticing. Nothing else seemed to matter.

When the song finally ended both boys were sweating and out of breath. They jumped when everyone started to clap. They both looked around in surprise. Neither of them had known that they were being watched by everyone. Antonio looked at Lovino and grinned. Lovino smiled and bowed, Antonio doing the same.

"I can't remember the last time I danced like that," Antonio said with a laugh once they were back at the bar. Lovino laughed as well and took a drink of the margarita that Antonio had gotten him. "Me either," he replied. "I never knew you could dance like that, Lovi," Antonio said with a smile. "There's a lot you don't know about me," Lovino pointed out.

"My my, that was exciting," Francis said with a chuckle, causing Lovino to frown. He sat down next to Antonio, Gilbert on his other side. "Yeah, even the awesome me was surprised by it," Gilbert added before taking drink of his beer. "All the girls were watching you," Francis commented raising his eyebrow at Antonio. "I can't say I blame them though," he added. Antonio laughed and ran a hand through his chocolate mess of curls. "I'm sure they were looking at Lovi," Antonio replied. Francis chuckled a little. "I'm pretty sure they were looking at you, I know I was," he said with a grin and laid his hand on Antonio's leg.

Lovino watched the two of them, Antonio laughing as Francis complimented him. "You've always been a ladies' man," Gilbert commented. "I don't know what you're talking about," Antonio said with another laugh. "It's true, there were even a few guys that were after you," Francis said, his hand now rubbing Antonio's thigh. Why wasn't Antonio pushing him away? Why was he letting him touch him like that? Why wasn't he saying something about it? _"Francis isn't that bad" _Antonio's words echoed in his head. Was it possible that he liked Francis? Lovino didn't know why but the thought really pissed him off.

Lovino turned in time to see Francis kiss Antonio's neck. Antonio just chuckled and finished his drink. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't just going to sit there and watch as Francis hung all over Antonio. He had to do something since it was obvious that Antonio wasn't going to do anything about it. "Get the hell off him," Lovino yelled and pushed Francis away from Antonio causing him to fall on the floor. Antonio looked at Lovino in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" Francis asked as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Don't touch him!" Lovino growled. "Calm down Lovi," Antonio said softly and rubbed his back. "Seriously, we were just having some fun," Francis said with a grin. Before anyone could say anything else, Lovino threw a punch hitting Francis straight in the nose. Francis groaned and held his nose as blood trailed down to his lip. "Antonio, get him out of here now," Gilbert ordered as he tried to help his friend. Antonio nodded, picked Lovino up, and carried him out of the bar.

When they got back to Antonio's house Lovino refused to get out of the car. He just sat there glaring at the night sky. "Come on Lovi," Antonio said and held out his hand. "Fuck off," Lovino spat and slapped the Spaniard's hand away. Antonio could feel himself losing his cool. He had no idea what had just happened and now Lovino was being frustrating. He groaned, picked the boy up once again, and carried him into the house.

After being kicked, hit, and yelled at several times, Antonio sat Lovino down on his bed. "Damn bastard," Lovino cursed and pushed Antonio away. Antonio grabbed the boy's shoulders and held him firmly. "What happened back there?" Antonio asked trying his best not to yell. Lovino didn't answer instead he looked at the ground and tried to pull away. "Lovino answer me," Antonio demanded.

Lovino looked up at him, a frightened look in his eyes that quickly changed to a mix between sadness and disappointment. "You really don't get it do you?" Lovino asked. Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Don't get what?" He asked. Lovino was silent for a moment. "…do you like Francis?" He asked quietly. "Of course I do," Antonio answered. Lovino could feel his chest tighten at the answer he was giving. He had a feeling that he did but hearing him saying hurt so much worse than just thinking it. Lovino cringed and let him head drop again. "Please get out," he said softly, hoping that he would leave.

Antonio frowned and was about to let go when he noticed the tears that were now running down the boys face like small rivers. Antonio pulled the Lovino into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't cry, Lovi," he said softly and placed a kiss on the boys head. Lovino just stood there silently crying. "…Why?" Lovino whispered softly. Antonio loosened his grip and looked down at the boy. "Why what?" "Why do you do things like this with me when you like Francis?" Lovino asked. "Lovi I-" "Why do you try to hold my hand and hug me? Why did you kiss me if you like him? Why did you lead me on?" Lovino asked crying harder. "Did you think it would be funny to hurt me like that? Is it all just a game to you?" Lovino yelled and punched Antonio in the chest over and over. "Do you know what it feels like to get played like this? Do you know how bad it hurts? Do you even care about how I feel?"

Antonio watched the little Italian as he broke down. After a few minutes he pulled the boy into his arms again. "Lovi, I don't like Francis like that. We're just friends," Antonio said softly in the sobbing boy's ear. "Don't fucking lie to me you bastard! I sit there and watched as you let him touch and kiss you," Lovino yelled, tears running down his cheeks. Antonio didn't know what to do. He cupped Lovino's face and kissed him deeply. "Lovi, you're the only one that I want. I'm sorry that I hurt you but you really are the most important thing to me," Antonio said as he wiped the boy's tears away. Lovino looked up at him surprised then began to cry again.

"You stupid bastard," he said then buried his face in Antonio's chest. Antonio smiled softly and laid his head on Lovino's. "Hey Lovi, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while but haven't gotten the chance." Lovino looked up at the Spaniard, his beautiful green eyes staring into his. "What is it?" Lovino asked with a sniffle. "Will you go out with me?" Antonio asked smiling softly at the boy as he stroked his cheek. Lovino's eyes widened at the question. He could feel the blood rush to his face. "W-what kind of a question is that?" Lovino asked his face a deep red. Antonio laughed softly. "Is that a yes I hear?" Antonio asked and winked at him. Lovino blushed deeper and looked down at the ground. "Fine, bastard," Lovino said softly under his breath.

Antonio's face lit up and he tackle hugged Lovino to the bed. "Get off me," Lovino demanded as he tried to squirm out from underneath the Spaniard. Antonio laughed and rolled off him. "Sorry Lovi, I'm just really happy." "Well just because I said yes it doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you," Lovino told him. Antonio sighed but continued to smile. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Lovi, it won't happen again," Antonio assured him. "Good, now will you get out so I can go to bed?" Lovino asked. Antonio frowned. "Awe come on Lovi, let's sleep together in my bed." Lovino looked at the older boy for a second before sighing. "Fine but just tonight," he said narrowing his eyes. "Of course, Lovi" Antonio said with a smile then scoped the boy up in his arms and carried him off to his room.

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update I've been very busy. I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't then I'm sorry. :/ I thought it was time that they actually start dating, ya know? Sorry if the chapter isn't that long or whatever, I tried my best. Anyways, I have another story that I'm working on too so it might take a little longer for me to update each one. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What time is it?" Lovino asked groggily, opening his eyes slowly. The sun shined brightly into the room causing the boy to cringe at the light. He looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:28 a.m. it read. Lovino groaned and lay back down on the pillow.

He froze when he felt Antonio move beside him. He turned slowly to find that the Spaniard was still fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and stared up at the ceiling, scenes from the night before playing back in his head.

"_Will you go out with me?" _It was the greatest thing that the bastard had ever asked him, not that he would ever admit it. It was still hard to believe that they were really dating though. Lovino couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. _But what if this is just a game? _ _He is part of the Bad Touch Trio after all… Fuck face is a rapist, Potato bastard 2 is a pervert, and Antonio is the player… that's what makes up the Bad Touch Trio... _Lovino reminded himself biting his lip. He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to get played. He wanted someone to care. He wanted someone to take care of him. He wanted someone to pick him rather than his brother. He wanted someone to love him... He wanted Antonio.

Lovino jumped when he left Antonio's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Lovino's eyes went wide as he looked at the Spaniard. _Oh thank the god of tomatoes he's still asleep. _Lovino sighed and relaxed in the boy's arms. His hair was a wild mess of chocolate curls, his cheeks a soft pink against his beautiful tan skin, and somehow even in his sleep the bastard manage to keep a small smile on his face. He looked so beautiful and peaceful when he slept; then again he always looked like that.

Lovino softly twirled one of Antonio's curls with his finger being careful not to wake him. He frowned a little to himself. "I wonder how many people have been in this bed with you," Lovino asked aloud, knowing that the boy was still asleep. "Only you Lovi," Antonio whispered softly pulling the Italian even closer. Lovino eyes went wide and all the blood rushed to his face causing it to turn a deep red. "Awe, you look like a little tomato," Antonio said smiling sluggishly at him clearly still trying to wake up fully. "W-what the hell you bastard, how long have you been awake?" Lovino asked nervously, trying to push him away.

Antonio sat up on his elbow and smiled down at the blushing Italian. "Long enough to notice the way you were looking at me," He answered winking at the boy. Lovino waved his hands trying to explain. "No, no it's not like-" before he could finish, Antonio leaned down and kissed him. It was a sort but sweet. "It's okay Lovi, I won't tell anyone," Antonio said with a grin. Lovino puffed his cheeks out and rolled over on his side. "Whatever tomato bastard, I'm going back to sleep." Antonio laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist again holding him tight. Instead of rejecting him like Antonio thought he would, Lovino seemed to melt into it his touch, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of the Spaniard. Antonio smiled and began to play with Lovino's hair slowing lulling the boy back to sleep.

When Lovino woke up again, he could no longer feel the warmth that was once pressed up against his back. Maybe Antonio had rolled over in his sleep. Lovino turned around slowly just in case he was still asleep like last time. To Lovino's disappointment, Antonio's side of the bed was empty. Sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, Lovino looked around the room hoping to find **his **bastard. No luck. Maybe he was downstairs; it was already 12:00 p.m. so maybe he was cooking breakfast for him. There was only one way to find out, Lovino sighed and swung his feet over the side of the bed kicking the covers off. He soon regretted his chose and grabbed the blankets again. He had never noticed how cold it was in the morning. Maybe it was because Antonio always seemed to be there when he woke up. The bastard was like a walking ball of sunshine.

Wrapping the sheets around his body to trap in some warmth, he made his way to the kitchen. He looked around downstairs, no sign of Antonio. He sighed and tightened his grip on the sheets. He froze when he heard something coming from the library soon followed by a crashing sound.

Lovino ran to the library and stopped in the doorway when he saw lilies and roses scattered on the ground and what once was a vase now broken in pieces. He looked around the room try to find what or who had caused it. He sighed in relief when he saw España sitting on one of the tables meowing softly. Lovino smiled softly and picked the kitten up. "You scared me, little one. Come on, I bet your hungry."

A few hours had past and there been still no sign of Antonio. Lovino puffed his cheeks out in frustration. "Where the hell could he be?" Lovino asked himself aloud. Plopping down on the couch, he turned the TV on and began surfing through the channels trying to find something to watch. The Italian groaned and turned the TV off. What was he suppose to do till Antonio got back from god knows where?

Lovino sighed, went to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato. Taking a bite out of the fresh fruit he began trying to think of things he could do to keep himself entertained. He could go for a ride and just kill time… Wait, his car was at his house so that was off the list. He could go pick the rest of the tomatoes but he really didn't feel like doing a lot of work so that was a no. He could explore the house some more. Lovino thought about it for a minute. Antonio had showed him the whole house but he didn't stay in each room and let Lovino check things out. Maybe this was his chance to get to know more about Antonio's family and Antonio himself. Lovino smiled to himself and headed for the library to start his exploring.

An hour had passed and Lovino hadn't come up with much other than the fact the Antonio's family had a lot of books that seemed to never have been touched, they loved tomatoes, and liked to have things that reminded them of Spain. He was fixing to go back to surfing channels on the TV when he remembered the one room he hadn't gone through, Antonio's. Grinning wickedly, Lovino ran upstairs to Antonio's room.

He went through every dresser, bedside table, and closet. All he had found were some jerseys and a soccer ball. Lovino huffed and kicked the ball causing it to roll under the bed. "Damn it," Lovino said aloud when he didn't see the ball come out on the other side of the bed. It must have got stuck under the damn thing. The Italian lay on the ground and lifted the bed skirt up looking for the ball. It was there just as he thought but behind it was an old chest. Lovino pulled the ball out and threw it back in the closet then worked on pulling out the trunk.

It was heavier than Lovino thought it would be but he finally got it and sat it on the bed. Sitting in the middle of the bed, Lovino opened it. Inside were dozens of letters, pictures, and cards. Who would've thought that paper could weight something down so much? Lovino pulled out one of the cards and tried to read what it said. It was in Spanish so it was hard for him to understand all of it but it seemed to be a birthday card to Antonio from his mother or maybe it was his grandmother, Lovino wasn't really all that sure.

Laying the card off to his side Lovino picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of Antonio's family at the beach. In the middle was a beautiful woman in a red bikini that looked great against her tan skin. She had long wavy black hair, eyes as dark as an abyss yet the way the light hit them it made them look like a clear night sky with beautiful stars, and full lips that had a wide smile on then, reminding him of Antonio. Standing beside her was a tall man. The first thing Lovino noticed about him were his green eyes, they weren't quite an emerald color like Antonio's but more like that British bastard from school. He had a mustache that surprisingly looked really good on the man and was holding a beer in his left hand. At their feet stood two small children, a boy and a girl. "Antonio and Bella," Lovino said aloud pointing to them. Bella was a cute little girl. She had short wavy blonde hair that was held back by a green head band; she had green eyes as well, and was wearing a light green sun dress. "Wow, she must really like the color green," Lovino told himself. He looked at the younger Antonio and smiled softly. He didn't look much different than he did now. He had curly brown hair that was wet and stuck to the side of his face. His green eyes, brighter than his father and sisters, were filled with joy and laughter and a huge smile was on his face. Yep, that was his Antonio.

He read for hours, skimming through letter and card, and looking at pictures of everyone. He picked up another letter. It was a letter from his father to his mother. Lovino was fixing to put it in the other pile of things he had looked at when something caught his attention. Italy.

_Dear Sonia, _

_ Things are going good over here; I hope you're doing well, mi Amado. I worry about you when I'm away and I'm sure you worry about me as well. We finally made it to Naples two nights ago. Antonio helped out a lot when it came time to unload everything. I told you it wasn't a bad idea to bring him. I wish you could have seen his face once we docked. It was like he had opened his eyes for the first time. I think he likes it here, I can't say I blame him it is beautiful. _

_ He's already made friends with some of the kids here, not that I'm all that surprised. He has been spending all his time with a little Italian boy. He's a cute kid but he seems to have a temper. I think he has a twin that seems to be nicer but you know how Antonio is, he loves a challenge. I can't quite recall what Antonio said his name was but he has seemed to take a liken to him. We should be home soon though I just have to make the trade and then we'll be heading back. I hope to see you soon. Give Bella a kiss for me and tell her I love her. Te amo, mi amor. –Alberto_

Lovino sat there for a moment just starring down at the letter unsure what to think. Memories of his childhood began to flood his mind, memories that Lovino had tried so hard to block out as he grew older. Everything came to him loud and clear like it was yesterday.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"Feliciano, get down from there!" Lovino yelled as his brother walked across the railing of the docks, his arms spread out to help him keep his balance. "But look Fratello, I'm like those people in the circus~" Feliciano veed. Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Sometimes it was really hard not to hit his brother.

Feliciano jumped off and landed face first beside Lovino. "Ow, that really hurt," the younger wined rubbed his forehead. "Ha! I told you not to get up there," Lovino pointed out then stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Look fratello, a ship is docking~" Feliciano cheered and pointed at the said ship. Lovino looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's your point?" Lovino asked dully. "Let's go say hi!" Feliciano suggested. Before Lovino could say anything Feliciano had him by the hand and was pulling him to the ship.

"Hi I'm Feliciano," he said introducing himself to a few of the crew members. Lovino rolled his eyes when they patted him on the head and commented on how adorable he was. Everyone loved Feliciano, even people who had just met him. Lovino hated it.

Lovino grabbed his brother wrist and turned around to go home when he ran into something, causing him to fall. "What the hell?" he cursed when he saw a boy around his age holding a crate. "Lo siento, I didn't see you there," the boy apologized and put the crate down. "Hi, I'm Antonio," he said holding his hand out to help the Italian up. Lovino swatted it away and stood up, his brother at his side. "Hi Antonio, I'm Feliciano~" great another person who would be obsessed with his little brother. "And this is my brother Lovino," he added taking a hold of his brother's hand. "W-what the hell Feli, don't tell him my name!" Lovino barked pulling his hand out of his brother's. "Why not fratello, he doesn't look so bad," Feliciano said with a smile. Antonio smiled as well as if to prove what his brother had said was true.

Lovino puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms. "Fine now you know who we are, what do you want?" Lovino asked coldly. Lovino was sure that he would go away if he kept being cold towards him, everyone else did. He was wrong. "Well you see, I'm here with my papa to deliver goods from Spain." "What does that have to do with us?" Lovino asked raising his eyebrows. Antonio ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at the ground. "I'm not sure how long we're going to be here so I'm trying to make some friends," the Spanish boy explained blushing lightly. "We'll be your friends Antonio!" Feliciano cheered. Lovino glared at his brother darkly. Before Lovino could correct his brother he heard a man call after Antonio. "Antonio, hurry up and help us unload. You can play later." "Okay papa, I'll be there in a minute," Antonio called back. "Well it looks like I have to go. I'll see you later," he said with a smile then picked up his crate and left.

A few days later Lovino found himself rather entertain with the Spanish boy. They had spent four days together and Lovino didn't know why but he didn't want the boy to leave. It was the first time in his whole life that someone liked him more than they did Feliciano. It was the first time in his life that he felt special. He didn't want that feeling to end but just like everything else good, it had to end.

"Big brother Toni is leaving," Feliciano said, tears running down his cheeks. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" he asked sniffling. It took Lovino a second to register what his brother had said. "Wait, what do you mean he's leaving?" Lovino asked, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Feliciano wiped his tears away and sniffled again. "He's leaving to go back to Spain, he came by to say goodbye this morning but you were asleep…" His explained. Lovino felt tears stinging his eyes as he tried to hold them in. Why hadn't anyone told him? He let go of Feliciano and ran out the door heading for the docks.

"Antonio," Lovino yelled as he pushed past crowds of people. "Antonio!" he yelled louder, moving past some of the crew members. Was he too late? He didn't make it in time and now he would never see the boy again. "Lovino?" someone called quietly. Lovino looked up and there he was, Antonio. "Lovino, what are you doing here?" he asked running over to the said boy. He stumbled back once Lovino's hand connected to the side of his face. He stood there in shock for a moment and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" Antonio asked softly and looked down at the ground. When he looked up again he found Lovino glaring at him with tears running down his cheeks.

"You bastard, why didn't you tell me you were leaving today?" Lovino yelled. "I-I didn't want to wake you up," Antonio tried explaining. "I don't care! You could've at least said goodbye!" Lovino yelled, crying even more. "Y-you could've said goodbye," he repeated, sniffling. Antonio smiled softly and wrapped the boy into his arms. "I'm sorry, Lovino. I didn't think you would miss me," Antonio explained and kissed him on the head like he had seen his dad do to his mom when she cried. "I never said that I would miss you," Lovino pointed out drying his face off with the back of his hand. Antonio laughed a little. "Well, I'm going to miss you," Antonio said hugging the boy tighter then releasing him.

Lovino looked up at him, his nose and cheeks red from crying. "Promise me you'll come back?" Lovino asked and bit his bottom lip. Antonio smiled and nodded. "I promise that I'll come back some day," Antonio said holding out his pinky. Lovino looked at it for a moment then wrapped his pinky around Antonio's. "Antonio, it's time to go. Hurry up and say goodbye," his father called. Antonio frowned a little but then smiled. "I have to go," Antonio told him. "But I'll be back so wait for me okay?" When Lovino nodded Antonio bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Lovino," It was the last thing he said before leaving.

Lovino sat there on Antonio's bed remembering everything. How could he have forgotten about that? Why didn't he recognize Antonio when he saw him a school? Why didn't Antonio say anything about it? Surely he remembered him.

"Lovi, you still asleep?" he heard Antonio call from the hallway. When Antonio entered the room he froze. "Where did you find that?" he asked his voice a little shaky. Lovino looked up at him then down at the letter again as tears began to silently fall from his eyes. Antonio quickly noticed them and sat down beside him. "What's wrong, Lovi? Why are you crying?" Antonio asked worriedly, wiping the boy's tears away. "Why didn't you come back?" Lovino asked quietly. Antonio scratched the back of his head. "Lo siento, my boss called me in to work today. I thought I left you a note," he explained. Lovino looked up at him, more tears running down his cheeks. "That's not what I mean you bastard! When we were little you promised me you would come back!" Lovino yelled then buried his face in the palms of his hands.

Antonio's eyes widened at the boys words. "So you finally remember…" Antonio said softly. "Do you know how long Feli and I waited for your ass to come back?" Lovino cried. Antonio bit his lip and looked down at the floor. He wanted to go back, he really did but he couldn't. "Lovino... It wasn't possible for me to come back," Antonio said softly. Lovino looked up; anger and pain filled his beautiful amber eyes. "Then why the hell did you promise me?" Antonio sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Lovi, when I made that promise I had intended on coming back but… my parents got killed a few years later and then a moved here."

The room was silent for a few minutes until Antonio broke the silence. "I'm surprised you remember it. I was so sure that you had forgotten all about me. When I saw you at school I wasn't sure if I was just seeing things but then I saw Feliciano and I know that it had to be you. I was so happy to see you but I quickly realized that you had no idea who I was. You had forgotten that day… You had forgotten me," Antonio said softly then looked back at Lovino who was now starring down at the bed. "But I had to," Lovino's voice was barely above a whisper. Antonio looked back at him a bit confused. "We waited for three years and you didn't come back… It hurt to think about you so I tried to forget. I forced all memories about you away and tried not to think about you," Lovino explained still looking at the bed.

Antonio hugged the boy then whispered softly in his ear, "It's okay Lovi, but do you remember when I asked you if you would marry me?" Lovino's eyes widened. He had forgotten about that.

"_Hey Lovino, will you marry me?" He asked. Lovino spit his apple juice out and looked at Antonio. "Are you crazy? We're too young to get married, dumbass," Lovino barked then wiped the apple juice off his face. Antonio laughed and hugged the Italian boy. "Then will you marry me when we get older?" Antonio tried again. Lovino blushed deeply and turned to the older boy. "Fine whatever, just get off of me!"_

Lovino had forgotten all about that day. "Lovino?" Lovino looked up at Antonio, his face a deep red. "Awe, you look like a tomato, Lovi~" Antonio said poking the boy's cheek. "Shut up! And yes... I remember," Lovino answered looked off to his side. Antonio grinned and hooked his finger under Lovino chin making him look at him. "Is your answer still the same as it was back then?" Antonio asked softly running his fingers along Lovino's lips. Lovino could feel himself blush even more. "I-I don't know… We were little back then, w-we didn't know what we were talking about," he stuttered. Antonio leaned in so far that his and Lovino's lips were barely touching. "Well, I'd still marry you if I could," he said softly causing their lips to brush against each others.

"If you're going to kiss me then just do it, bastard." Antonio didn't seem to have a problem with it he leaned in and kissed the boy just like he told him to. Lovino slid his arms around the Spaniard's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Antonio followed along and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist pulling him onto his lap. Lovino let out a small yelp but didn't break the kiss. Antonio smiled when he felt the boy's tongue against his lips. He didn't reject him of course and opened his mouth allowing the kiss to become more passionate. Antonio explored Lovino's mouth as he did the same.

At one point during it all, Antonio had managed to remove both his and Lovino's shirt. He began kissing down the Italian's neck, causing goose bumps to rise on the boy's skin then flipped them so that he was now hovering over panting boy. Antonio kissed him again then went back to kissing his neck. He bit down softly causing a small moan to escape from Lovino's lips. He grinned down at the little Italian. His couldn't help but notice the way Lovino's eyes were filled with lust and passion. Antonio began kissing him like they had been a moment ago then thrusted forward causing Lovino to claw into Antonio's back. Antonio sat up and looked down at the blushing Italian. He slowly moved his hands down to his pants.

_Mother fucker I'm awesome! No you're not dude don't lie. I'm awesome…._

Antonio froze and looked over to his bedside table where his phone lay ringing. Out of all the times he could've gotten a call it just had to be now. Lovino quickly came back to reality and moved out from underneath Antonio and grabbed his shirt. Antonio sighed and grabbed his phone.

"Hey dude, the awesome me was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. It won't be like last night though so don't worry," Gilbert said with a laugh. Antonio looked over to Lovino who now had his shirt on and was picking up all the letters that they had knocked over. Antonio sighed. "Not tonight Gil but thanks anyways," Antonio said thanking him. "Heh, okay but you don't know what you're missing," the albino stated then hung up.

Antonio sighed and put his phone back on the bedside table. When he looked up again he found his little Italian standing in front of him blushing madly. "Um, I'm going to go to bed now…" Lovino said softly. Antonio frowned a little and hugged him. "I'm sorry Lovi, good night." Antonio kissed his forehead and let him go. Lovino nodded then made his way out of the room and stopped in the door way. "Just so you know… I would still marry you too.." he whispered just loud enough for Antonio to hear then closed the door leaving Antonio looking like a deer in the headlights.

**Alright so there's chapter 10 I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. I hope it doesn't feel rushed to any of you and if so then I'm sorry it's my first fanfiction so I'm still working on everything. This story is sort of a practice thing ya know? But anyways, with school and everything fixing to start for me I've decided that I'm not going to update until I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews I get. (They always make me write faster anyways) So if you want chapter 11 please favorite, follow, and review. Thanks. 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so so sorry that this took so long, I had planned on updating last week after all the reviews I had gotten (Thank you) but I had to pack all my stuff because I'm moving. Also school has been crazy so I've been pretty busy during the week days but I finally found some time. I hope I didn't make too many of you mad for such a long wait. Oh, I wrote this chapter a little different from my other ones, format wise, because my new English teacher said that we have to start writing like this so I have to start getting us to it. Well anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Lovino groaned and grabbed his phone off of the bedside table to see who was calling him. "Feliciano," the screen read. It had been a while since he had talked to his little brother and honestly he kind of missed him.

"Ve~ fratello, is it true?" his brother's voice rang through his ears. Although he had missed the younger boy, he had forgotten just how high pitched and childish his brother's voice could be.

"Is what true?" Lovino asked trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Antonio up. He still wasn't sure how or when the older brunette had crawled into his bed but he was there now and the last thing Lovino wanted was for him to wake up.

"Is it true that you and Antonio are together now?" Feliciano asked with a giggle, completely oblivious to the affect the question had on his older brother. Lovino's jaw dropped slightly. _How the hell did he find out?_

"W-what, where did you hear that?" stuttered the brunette. He knew that Feliciano would find out one way or another, he just hadn't expected him to find out so soon.. They had only been together for two days, if even.

"Luddy told me," explained the younger Italian with much glee. Well that just made things even more confusing for Lovino. "Gilbert called him last night and told him all about it," he added after a moment.

_Of course Antonio has already told people, damn tomato bastard. _Lovino sighed and sat up in his bed, leaning against the white head bored. "Yes, it's true but the only reason I said yes was so he would shut the hell up and let me sleep," Lovino defended himself. Feliciano didn't seem to buy it since he started giggling even more.

"If you say so," chuckled the younger Italian. "So, have you two… you know, done it yet?" Feliciano asked bluntly leaving Lovino dumbfound for a moment.

"O-of course we haven't!" Lovino snapped. "What the hell, Feli, what kind of question is that?" Lovino asked as the blood rushed to his face. Flash backs of the night before played back in his head over and over. Things had gotten pretty heavy and Lovino was surprised that he let things go as far as they did. It wasn't like he had planned on it happening, it just sort of did. One second they were talking and then the next they were… Lovino cut his thoughts off as his face turned from a light pink to a deep red. If Antonio were awake he would say the boy looked like a little tomato.

"Well I was just wondering… I still remember the first time me and Luddy had se-" Lovino quickly interrupted his younger brother before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence!" Lovino growled as he tried to get the mental picture Feliciano had just put into his mind out as quick as he could. The last thing he wanted to hear about was that fucking potato bastard especially if it was about him corrupting his innocent little brother… well somewhat innocent.

Feliciano was silent for a moment the spoke softly, "I'm sorry fratello." Lovino could practically feel the tears that were forming in the boys eyes. He really hated it when Feliciano cried, especially when it was his fault. Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair, being sure to avoid his unruly curl.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for going off on you but please Feli, I don't want to know." Feliciano veed and made a noise of agreement. Lovino smiled softly. Even though his brother drove him crazy, was ignorant, and had the worse taste in guys, Lovino did love him.

The two boys talked for a while, mostly about that damn potato bastard. Lovino listened as his brother went on and on about all the things that he had gotten him and all that places he had taken him to eat. Lovino felt like his head was going to exploded and just as he was fixing to tell Feliciano to shut the hell up he went silent.

"Lovino, can I ask you something?" His brother asked softly. The sudden change surprised him and made him a bit nervous. Feliciano waited until his brother made a noise assuring him to continue with that question. Feliciano was silent for a moment. "Do you love big brother Toni?" He asked softly but still loud enough so his brother could hear him.

"W-what? Of course I don't!" Lovino replied quickly but as he thought about that question he found himself unsure. Over the week he had grown rather fond of the tomato lover but did he love him? He really wasn't sure. They always told each other that they loved one another when they were little but they were just kids and didn't know what they were talking about, right? "Maybe.. I don't know.." Lovino said after a moment of silence and thinking. So maybe he did love the bastard, what did it matter? It's not like Antonio still loved him after all these years if he actually did in the first place.

"Have you told him?" Feliciano asked. He hadn't told Antonio about how he felt but even if he had the Spaniard probably wouldn't understand, he was just an airhead. Besides, he didn't want to pour his heart out to the man then find out that he felt nothing for him in return. _We're dating but that doesn't mean he loves me..._ Lovino thought about telling him and its consequences that could come with it.

"No, I haven't told him and I don't think I'm going to," Lovino answered honestly. He didn't want to end up heart broken or looking like a fool. He knew that the ball of sunshine liked him but love was something totally different or at least to Lovino it was.

"I think you should tell him," Feliciano advised. Lovino sighed and closed his eyes as his brother started talking about when he had told Ludwig that he loved him and how that German didn't look very surprised but was blushing all the same.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Feli," Lovino interrupted. This was the last thing he wanted to think about so early in the morning. Okay, so it was only 9:17 a.m. It was still too early for him to be thinking about things like that. "I'm still tired; I'll talk to you later okay?"

Feliciano said goodbye then hung up leaving Lovino alone with his thoughts and the boy that they were about. He looked over to the sleeping boy. What would happen if he told him? Would it freak him out? _Probably…_ Would he get nervous and break up with him? _Maybe…_

Lovino sighed and played with one of the curls on the boy's head. "Would you love me back?" he asked the sleeping boy. No response. Lovino sighed and slid back down into the covers. He watched the boy for a moment then curled up next to him, the warmth radiating off of him slowly lulling the Italian back to sleep.

The day had passed by so slowly. The hands on his watch ticked very slowly, taking their sweet time to get to the next number on the said watch, teasing the anxious man.

"Only thirty more minutes," Antonio reassured himself. He had been at work since 10:30 a.m. and although his boss had only asked him to work for four hours, he didn't want to leave Lovino all alone at his house with nothing to do. He could already see the little Italian wondering around the house looking for something to keep himself entertained.

Oh how he wanted to be at home with the boy, to hold him in his arms and watch as his face turned from the beautiful tan color it naturally was to a deep red that reminded Antonio of a tomato. Just like earlier that morning when he had given the brunette and goodbye kiss. He was always so cute when he blushed, not that he wasn't cute any other time.

Antonio smiled softly as he thought of his little Italian waiting for him back at his house and looked out the double doors of the grocery store. It was still raining and from the looks of it, it was only going to get worse. That morning it was nothing but a light drizzle, however, now it was pouring down like someone had soaked the dark fluffy clouds in the ocean and were now wringing them out over the city. Antonio wasn't to upset about it though, after all his tomato plants needed the rain.

"Good afternoon," Antonio cheered as an older lady began putting her groceries up for Antonio to scan. She didn't have very many things so that was good. She looked up at him with a smile and nodded then looked out the doors much like Antonio had been doing merely seconds ago. Both remained silent as Antonio scanned and bagged her items.

"Do you think it will stop raining anytime soon?" She asked softly, still gazing out the double doors. Antonio scanned her last item and looked out the doors as well.

"I sure hope so," Antonio answered after a moment of starring at the angry rain as it fell. "I really don't want to have to drive out in the sort of weather," he added absentmindedly. The woman made a noise in agreement.

"Well I think it's time for me to go," she said with a soft smile, taking out her money and handing it to the Spanish man.

A few minutes later he was alone again, he looked down at his watch and felt a smile spread up to his ears. Time to clock out. Finally he could go home and wrap his arms around Lovino like he had wanted to all day.

After changing out of his uniform and clocking out, Antonio was on his way back home to his beautiful Italian. Maybe he could surprise Lovino if he was sneaky. Antonio smiled at the thought and turned the radio up as Camila's song "Yo Sin Tu Amor" came on. He couldn't help but sing along with it, after all, it had been so long since he had last heard it but he could still remember every word to it. He really enjoyed the song, the lyrics and music was beautiful and he loved to sing in his native tongue.

Antonio began to passionately sing the chores when suddenly a deer jumped out in front of his car. Instantly, Antonio slammed on his breaks but instead of stopping like he had hoped to, he swerved off the side of the road and his car began to flip repeatedly until hitting a rather large tree and coming to a stop.

**Sorry that took so long to write and I apologize if it was a little short but I don't have much free time now that school has started. Yeah but don't hate me for ending it where I did and for making the wreck scene. A friend of mine has just been in a car accident and it's been on my mind a lot and besides, I felt like adding a little more omph to the story. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to write but I'm trying to lead to the end of the story so not much longer people. If you want to know what happens to Antonio then please review and favorite. I'll try to update faster this time if I get a lot. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews and everything like that but anyways, as I promised you, here is chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Two days, he had been there for two days waiting for him to wake up. Lovino had been sitting in the same spot for nearly three hours just watching the sleeping Spaniard. He had been that way since he found out about the accident, barely moving, hardly eating, and only sleeping when his body forced him to. He wanted to be there when the boy finally awoke from his long sleep. The last time Lovino left to get some food he received a call from Feliciano saying that Antonio had moved a little and was mumbling, causing the boy to be flooded with hope that maybe he would wake up but no. So this time he wanted to be there if anything happened.

"Fratello," his brother called in a hushed tone. "You need to eat something.. Come on, big brother Francis will watch over him," he added, gently taking his older brother's arm. Lovino merely shook the boy off of him and continued to stare at the sleeping boy, analyzing the damage he had received from the wreck.

Antonio had three broken fingers, a few bruised ribs, and had received a blow to the head which everyone seemed to think was the reason behind him not waking up yet... If he woke up. Lovino bit his lip at the thought and began to shake slightly. His attention was brought back to his brother when he began pulling on his arm again.

"Leave me alone, Feli," his voice came out more quiet than he had expected it to. He sounded weak, broken. His brother tried again to get him to leave only to fail. "I'm not going so leave me the hell alone," Lovino said harshly causing his younger brother to drop his arm. He took a step back and apologized. Lovino didn't have to look to know that there were tears forming in the Feliciano's eyes but honestly he didn't care too much. He could've said sorry like he always did but instead he moved his chair closer to the hospital bed and began to stroke the back of Antonio's hand softly.

A few minutes later he was alone in the room with Antonio ad Francis. Lovino didn't like Francis but he had to admit that the man was a good friend to Antonio. The blonde had been up at the hospital almost as long as Lovino had, only leaving to eat and at night when the nurses made him leave. Sometimes Gilbert would come in and switch places with him to watch other the man that completed their well-known trio.

"Your brother is right, mon ami," a French accent rang through his ears. Lovino looked up at the Frenchman and raised an eyebrow. "You need to go eat," Francis continued trying his best not to anger the brunette. Lovino was silent for a moment before slowly shaking his head in disagreement. He wouldn't leave again, he couldn't leave again.

"I'm fine, I'm not even hungry," Lovino lied.

"Lovino, you haven't eaten in almost nine hours, you need food," Francis tried again.

"I don't care now be quiet your giving me a headache."

Francis sighed and walked over to the bed deciding to give up on trying to make the Italian eat. He smiled softly down at his slumbering friend then looked up at Lovino who was watching him very carefully. Francis never realized just how beautiful the boy was when he wasn't sending him go to hell looks, however, the broken look that now covered the boys face was even worse. Sure Lovino was rude and violent but Francis was a man of love and care and seeing the boy so torn up was truly heartbreaking but what could he do?

"He'll probably wake up tomorrow or maybe even tonight," Francis said softly trying his best to comfort the boy.

"They aren't even sure if he will actually wake up and he's been out for two days now so what makes you think he'll wake up tonight?" Lovino said coldly. He didn't mean to be so harsh to everyone but he was so tired of getting his hopes up only to have them crushed. He was sick of all the false hope. For all they knew, they could lose Antonio forever as he wondered around in a dream land that only he knew about.

Lovino watched as Francis moved closer to him. Soon the blonde was standing to his side watching him with pity. Lovino didn't want pity or anything or the sort the only thing he wanted was for his tomato lover to wake up.

Francis watched the boy carefully. He was crushing himself, slowly killing himself on the inside pushing away anyone who tried to help. Francis couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, just when he and Antonio had finally gotten together something like this had to go and happen.

"He will wake up, Lovino. He has too much to lose to stay asleep and he knows it," the words came out hushed but were heard all the same. Lovino didn't reply, he just sat there starring at the Spaniard. Francis sighed and made his way to the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," Francis explained before closing the door.

Lovino sat there in silence watching his love as he slept. He hadn't moved much but every now and then his finger or foot would twitch. This was his fault. If he had told Antonio to stay home and be with him like he had wanted to then maybe he wouldn't be in the hospital all beat up. He would have been fine. He would have been trying to hug Lovino or something. Instead he was unconscious in a hospital bed and it was Lovino's fault. He should have told him that he loved him like Feliciano had said, then maybe he would have stayed home. He should've stopped him. He should've told him to wait till it stopped raining. He should've called him while he was at work and tell him how much he meant to him. He should've saved him… but he didn't. He didn't do any of those things and god, how he wished he had.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Lovino whispered as tears fell silently down his cheeks. He laid his head on Antonio arm and his crying deepened. "I'm so sorry that I didn't stop you. I should have made you wait, I should have done something but I didn't and I'm so sorry for that!" His tear poured down from his eyes like the rain that was beating down on the sidewalk outside. It had been raining every day since the accident.

Lovino wiped away his tears and watched out the window as the rain swept across it leaving little rivers for other rain drops to flow down. Was God punishing him for all the things he had done? It sure as hell felt like it. He soon turned his attention back to Antonio when the boy's foot twitched. He bit his lip and sat on the side of the bed.

"Please wake up, if you can hear me then please wake up," his voice was weak like earlier when he had been talking to Feliciano. He wasn't sure what he would do if Antonio didn't wake up. Just the thought made his stomach churn. He moved some stay curls out of the boys face and kissed his forehead. "You know, I was thinking about telling you that I love you," Lovino said smiling weakly. "I was going to tell you that I've loved you for a while. Actually, I've loved you since we were little but when you left for Spain I didn't think I would ever see you again… I swore to myself that I would never fall in love with another person," he grew silent for a moment remembering the said day. "But over this past week I began to fall in love with you so when I found out that you were the same Antonio as the one from my childhood I lost it…" he laughed falsely before continuing. "All the feelings that I had worked so hard to block out came rushing back and hit me pretty hard…"

The room was filled with silence again the only sound being Antonio's heart monitor that continually beeped. A few minutes later a nurse came in to give Antonio some more medicine and to check on things.

He had been walking for a while now, how long he wasn't quite sure. His feet sank deeper and deeper into the snow with every step he took. The winter air nipped at his nose and cheeks, the only part of his body that wasn't covered by some piece of clothing. Although he was tired and hurting he knew he couldn't stop for he was almost there. Only a little longer and he would get to see his fiery little Italian, his little Lovino.

Oh how he missed the boy. Antonio still wasn't sure how he had wondered off so far but he did and now he needed to get back home to his Lovino. Walking further Antonio soon noticed a dim porch light glowing in the distance, he was almost home. As he grew closer he could make out the shape of a figure he believed to be Lovino.

"Lovi~" Cheered the Spaniard as he began to run towards the younger boy. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around him. He didn't care if Lovino cussed, kicked, or punched him; he was going to attack the boy with hugs and possibly kisses if the boy let him which was highly unlikely.

Antonio smiled and ran faster causing him to trip and land face first into the deep snow. It just wasn't his day…

He groaned and sat up on his knees wiping the snow off his cherry red face. He looked to the house expecting to find Lovino still standing there but he was gone and so was the house. Was he going crazy?

"Lovino, where are you?" he called out into the dark. No answer.

"Well everything looks okay on the monitors," a woman said.

_Where is that coming from?_

"Do they know when he's going to wake up?" Antonio knew that accent anywhere, it was his beautiful Italian but where was he?

_Are they talking about me? Am I asleep? Well I guess that would make more sense and at least I know I'm not losing my mind... But if that's true then how long have I been asleep and why didn't he just wake me up? It's not like I would get mad or anything._

"Lovi," he called but nothing came out. "Lovino," he tried again. A bright light flooded his sight as he slowly tried to open his eyes. The room smelt funny like disinfectant spray and Antonio could hear a beeping coming from his side.

_Where am I?_

He opened his eyes more and tried to sit up but was stopped by the sharp pain that shot through his ribs. He gasped in pain and carefully laid back down trying his best not to irritate or cause more pain to his ribs or any other part of his body for that matter.

"A-Antonio!" called the Italian. Within a second, Lovino was hovering about him, small tears forming in his eyes. "It's about damn time you woke up, bastard!" Lovino yelled, trying to glare at the boy but it didn't matter, Antonio could see right through him.

"I'll go inform the other visitors," the woman said before leaving. Antonio was so confused, where in the hell was he?

"Lovi, where are we?" Antonio asked. He looked around the room as much as he could. He was in the hospital.

"You're in the hospital," Lovino said, confirming his thoughts. Lovino sat on the side of the bed before continuing. "You were in a car accident… you swerved off the road and your car flipped about four times before hitting a tree," Lovino explained. He bit his bottom lip and gently took Antonio's hand. "You have three broken fingers, a few bruised ribs, and you hit your head pretty hard," Lovino added, softly squeezing his good hand.

Antonio could remember everything now; the rain, the deer, the wreck, the tree, all of it. He stroked the back of Lovino's hand with his thumb. Lovino looked tired and sick. His face a pale compared to his usual tan skin, he had red puffy eyes that had bags under then, and a red nose. What on earth had he done to the poor boy?

"How long have I been asleep?" Antonio asked softly trying to remember as much as he could but coming to the hospital just wasn't in his memory. Lovino frowned a little more but answered all the same.

"Two days," Lovino replied. Had he really been in there for two days? Before Antonio could say anything in reply, Francis barged through the door followed by Gilbert.

"Mon ami, it's so good to see you awake," Francis said with a soft smile.

"Seriously, the awesome me was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up and all that," the Prussian added, laying his arm on Francis' shoulder. Lovino stood up from the bed and stood to the side allowing the duo to reach their friend better.

Antonio hugged his friends back and answered any questions they asked him and got a few of his own answered.

"Bro, I'm not sure you know just how good of a guy you got," Gilbert said changing the subject away from death.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked a bit confused. Was he talking about Lovino?

"Lovino never left your side," Francis explained before Gilbert had the chance. "Even when the nurses said he couldn't stay he fought with them and ended up being able to stay," he added.

Antonio looked over to the blushing Italian in surprise. Did he really stay by his side the whole time? _It that why he looks so beaten down?_

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lovino snapped his cheeks turning a deeper red as everyone began to stare at him. Lovino looked away and puffed his cheeks. "I'm going to go get some air and something to eat," Lovino informed the group then quickly left the room.

_God, he's so cute~_

**Alrighty then, there's chapter 12 for you. Thank you for the reviews and everything else it really means a lot, besides sometimes your reviews give me ideas like when you try to guess what will happen next and stuff like that. So yeah keep reviewing. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting but there's a reason I made this happen so please just trust me. :) Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes I don't have the time right now to read it over and stuff so please just over look them. Thanks. Well if you liked this chapter and want to read chapter 13 then please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on chapter 12 it means a lot to be able to read what you guys think about it and what you think will happen next. I meant to update last week but I've been very sick and I was also a little stuck on this one but here it is. I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter but I've made you guys wait long enough and there are things in this chapter that must happen in order from the next chapter to run a little smoother. That being said, I'm sorry if anything feels rushed or anything like that. If you have any complaints or if you're confused then please leave a review or message me. Well anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Antonio cringed as España crawled onto his ribs and curled up into a ball. "Buenos dias, España," he greeted the purring kitten. España meowed and crawled up to lay on his owner's shoulder. Antonio smiled and looked over to find that the other side of his bed was empty. Lovino must have been downstairs. It was so strange to find the boy up before him.

Antonio threw his legs over the side of the bed and made his way downstairs.

"Buenos dias, Lovi~" he chimed wrapping his arms around the little Italian.

"Morning, bastard," Lovino replied, trying to free himself from Antonio's grip only to fail. "Now get the fuck off me," Lovino added. Antonio chuckled and released the blushing boy.

"You know I use to dream about do stuff like that with you," Antonio said absent mindedly. Lovino turned around and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Doing what with me?" Lovino asked hoping that he wouldn't regret the question.

"I dreamed about holding you and kissing you and… other stuff," Antonio answered honestly as his cheeks turned a soft pink. Lovino quickly turned away before the Spaniard could see the blush that was creeping upon his own face.

"Pervert," Lovino said as he poured each of them a glass of orange juice. "I made some breakfast," he added after taking a sip out of his glass. Antonio smiled at the thought of getting to eat food that his love had made for him.

They ate in silence as Lovino glared at the boy. Though every now and then a small smile would creep upon the boys face as Antonio would softly draw little circles along the back of his hand, but it would soon be replaced by his usual scowl as blush formed upon his beautiful tan cheeks. Oh how Antonio loved the way the boy looked when he blushed.

Antonio finished his food just as Lovino did. "It was really good, Lovi, gracias," Antonio thanked the Italian, who at the moment was picking up their plates and making his way to the kitchen.

Antonio yawned and stretched as much as his ribs would allow him which wasn't much. He could handle the pain, that wasn't the problem but God, how it irritated him when he moved too much. Hopefully the bruising would go away soon but then again he had returned from the hospital last night so he doubted it. At least his head wasn't hurting as bad as it had been the night before.

Lovino returned to the dining room eyeing the Spanish boy. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he moved closer, leaning against the back of Antonio's chair. Antonio snapped out of his thoughts and smiled up at the boy as he took his hand and softly kissed the back.

"I was thinking about how I need to take a bath."

"You're telling me, you have no idea what it's like to have to sleep with someone who hasn't showered in three days," Lovino said making a disgusted face. Antonio laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that's true, I get to sleep with a little Italian who constantly smells of garlic and tomatoes with a mix of olives," Antonio said placing another kiss upon the boy's hand. Lovino blushed and pulled his hand away from him.

Antonio stood up and straightened out his shirt which Lovino was kind enough to put on him the night before. Antonio smiled and placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek before leaning down and softly whispering in his ear, "You do realize that I'm going to need help getting undressed right?" He said with a grin. Lovino's face turned a bright red as he looked at the boy; deep pools of emerald looked back at him with joy.

"B-bastard," Lovino said before turning and making his way to the bathroom. Antonio chuckled at the retreating boy and followed close behind.

Lovino stood in the large bathroom with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out. God, he was so adorable. Antonio grinned and wrapped his arms around the brunette, careful as to not hit his broken fingers which were currently wrapped up. "Gracias," Antonio thanked him before kissing the boy on the forehead. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned the water on, adjusting it to the right temperature before turning back to Antonio.

Lovino began to unbutton the silk sleep shirt that covered the top half of Antonio's body. His face turned all sorts of reds and he slid the shirt off the man's arms revealing smooth, tan skin. "You're so perfect," Lovino said softly under his breath. Antonio smiled at the compliment as he softly stroked Lovino's cheek.

"Gracias, Lovi, but I am far from perfect," Antonio said with a soft smile. "You however, are as perfect as a person could get," he added putting his forehead against Lovino's.

"Hah! You're really funny, bastard," Lovino snorted. Antonio back away and looked at the boy with confusion. "If anyone is perfect it's Feliciano, not me," Lovino exclaimed, looking down at the white tiled floor.

"What makes Feliciano so much better than you?" Antonio asked taking hold of Lovino's shoulders causing the brunette to look at him. Emerald clashed with amber as they starred at each other. Such sadness and pain filled his boyfriend's eyes; it killed him to see him like that.

"Feliciano has always been better than me. He can cook and clean. He is amazing when it comes to painting and is a wonderful singer. Not to mention his personality," Lovino explained letting his eyes shift back to the floor.

How did he not see how wonderful and amazing he was? Sure he was a little violent at times and would usually cuss the Spaniard out but still he was perfect in Antonio's eyes. "Lovino, I've had your cooking and its way better than anything your brother could cook up. I've never seen you paint but I have listen to you sing and its breath taking, I know there is no way that Feli could ever pass you on that. Besides, his voice is too high pitched I'd much rather listen to your amazing voice as you sing beautiful songs in your language. And sure, maybe Feliciano is more joyful than you but his smiles are fake, forced upon his face to make everyone believe he is naturally that way. I would rather stay by your side in chance to catch a glimpse of your rare, but wonderful and true smiles," Antonio went on praising the now blushing Italian before softly pressing his lips to the others.

Antonio pulled back and smiled at the boy before grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer; closing what little space they had between them. Lovino blushed madly but leaned up and connected their lips once again. Lovino's hand slid up the elder's chest as the kiss began to deepen. Antonio slid a hand up the back of the boy's shirt as their tongues danced together and fought for dominance, which was a fight that Antonio quickly won. After a moment, Lovino gently pushed the chocolate haired brunette away from him panting softly.

"Y-you should probably take a bath," he said softly as he looked at the ground. Antonio smiled softly and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay, Lovi," He replied before sliding his sweat pants down from around his waist. Lovino turned a deep red as he realized that he was now completely naked.

"W-what the hell, bastard?!" He yelled turning his back to the laughing boy. "You could have at least waited till I got out of the room," He added crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awe but Lovi, I want you to stay and take one with me," Antonio whined as he wrapped his arms around the Italian causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

"N-no way in hell you pervert," he stated pushing the boy off him while looking at anything but him. He could feel the blood rush to his face and knew it was only a matter of seconds before Antonio noticed it too then he would never hear the end of how he looked like a little tomato or how he was so cute when he blushed or whatever else Antonio would say. "I'm going to go watch TV," Lovino exclaimed before leaving the room.

Lovino went to the kitchen to grab a can of soda before plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and began to flip through some of the channels. Nothing was on or at least anything that Lovino cared to watch. With a groan he opened his soda and took a drink. After making sure that his thirst was clinched he sat the can on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

_How long have I been here?_

To be honest he wasn't sure. A week, maybe even more, he had stopped thinking about days long ago. But if it had already been a week then why was he still there? The deal was over so why stay? Honestly, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Antonio as long as the boy allowed him but how long would that be? Did Antonio even want him there still? Surely he did… right?

"That bastard couldn't do anything without me around…" he said aloud but he wasn't too sure of himself. With another groan, he turned the TV off and lay down on the couch. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his mind off of Antonio.

He still needed to tell the boy how he felt about him but now that Antonio was awake it was completely different. When he was in the hospital, asleep, he didn't have a chance to reject Lovino's feelings but now that he was awake anything could happen and it made fear rise in the Italian's heart. He had never loved another person and the feelings were not ones that he was familiar with. Obviously Antonio felt something for him but feeling something towards someone wasn't the same as loving them. One could have a crush on another but never actually love them.

Lovino was pulled back from his thoughts as his phone began to ring. With a sigh he pulled the device out of his back pocket and slid the answer bar.

"What do you need, Feli?" Lovino asked expecting to hear his brother on the end but that was not who answered him.

"Lovino, you need to come home right now!" A German accent passed through his ears.

"Why the hell should I listen to you and where's Feliciano?" Lovino asked. He wasn't sure why but he had a horrible feeling about what the boy's answer would be. He just hoped that whatever it was that it didn't have to do with **them.** Before Ludwig could answer him Feliciano took the phone.

"Ve, fratello I'm here…" answered the young Italian. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Feliciano's usual cheerful voice was nowhere to be found. He sounded like he was scared and in pain, both of which frightened his brother.

"What's going on Feli, why is that potato bastard calling me?" Lovino asked trying to remain calm. Feliciano was silent for a moment before speaking softly.

"Sto male," he answered in Italian. Lovino's heart sunk a little at the thought of his brother being hurt. Sure he annoyed the hell out of him sometimes but he was still his brother which meant no one was allowed to lay a finger on him.

"Chi e stato?" Lovino asked as worry built up in his mind.

"Mafiosi da Stidda," Feliciano answered softly. Lovino felt like he was going to throw up at his brother's answer. His stomach began to churn as his worry and fear flooded his body.

"I-I'll be home soon," was all that Lovino said before hanging up the phone.

This was bad, this was very bad.

**Translations:**

**Sto male- I'm hurt**

**Chi e stato?-who was it?**

**Mafiosi da Stidda- a member of Stidda**

**Okay guys there you have it. There will only be one chapter after this one, maybe two depending on what I want to do but don't worry I'm going to write a second story as a follow up to this one so be sure to look for it on my profile. Okay so if you want to read the last chapters then please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Akay1kay, The White Order, Musical Nerd 29, LovinaXAntonio, NivalKenival, Dancing Shadows Alchemist, xXxXLupicideXxXx, ljusalfheim and any guest that left a review for the last chapter. Although I had been hoping for more reviews I've decided to go ahead and update anyway so that I can focus more on my USxUK story. Okay so this will be the last chapter And I really hope you like it, enjoy! **

Chapter 14

Lovino opened the door slowly to reveal a very beaten up Feliciano. His heart sunk and his stomach began to churn as he examined his little brother. His arm and ribs were wrapped up and he had a black eye that appeared to be swollen shut for the most part. As Lovino moved closer he noticed even more things were wrong with the boy's once flawless body. He had a large gash above his left eye, a busted lip, and bruise on his left cheek that resembled the ones covering his legs and stomach.

"Oh, God, Feli, what did they do to you?" Lovino asked as he continued looking over his brother's now black and blue body. He looked horrible, like he had been hit by a car or something. Feliciano smiled weakly, blood running down his lip as he reopened the wound.

"I'm okay, fratello," lied the younger. Lovino cringed at his brother's lie. Why _would he even try to lie about something like this? _ It was obvious that he was not okay. Lovino bit his bottom lip and carefully sat down on the bed beside the other boy. He gently stroked Feliciano's cheek, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He paused and looked his brother in the eyes, trying his best to keep calm for the younger's sake.

"Tell me what happened," Lovino commanded. "I need to know everything," he added after a moment. Feliciano looked down at his lap as he thought about everything that had happened to him. After a moment of silence the boy raised his head and began to explain what happened earlier that day.

"Ve… It was around eight and Luddy said that it was time to wake up and I've learned to get up when he says to," he explained with a soft chuckle. "Well I got up and found out that he had made me breakfast and it's been a while since anyone has done that for me," Feliciano went on. Lovino frowned more at his words.

Feliciano paused for a moment and looked at his brother before continuing. "After breakfast, Luddy and I started talking about Italy and how we use to live there with Nonno before he died," Feliciano's smile fell at the thought of their grandpa's death.

"Why were you guys talking about stuff like that?" Lovino questioned. They never talked about Italy, their family, or their grandfather. It was a subject that often brought pain and sorrow so they usually avoided the subject by talking about pasta or something else.

"Ludwig brought it up, he wanted to know what it was like to live in Italy," answered the younger of the two. "So we started talking about it but we never finished the talk because about half way into it Gilbert called and said that he had busted the kitchen sink and that it was spitting water out everywhere and he didn't know how to make it stop," Feliciano giggle a little at the memory. "So Luddy had to leave to go help him."

"When he left I was trying to think of a way to thank him for breakfast and whatever else it was that he was going to give us. Well after thinking about it for a minute I decided I wanted to make him a cake, mostly because I was really craving cake. I gathered all the ingredients up and realized that we were out of flour so I went to the store to get some," the younger went on continuing to describe everything.

"I had only been gone for maybe ten minutes and when I got home I noticed that the door was unlocked and I had thought I locked it before I left. Whenever I walked into the kitchen I was grabbed and roughly pulled to the side. A hand clamped over my mouth and I began to panic and kick. I was so scared," his brother exclaimed, his voice beginning to crack.

Lovino's jaw tightened and he pulled his brother close. "It's okay Feli," he said softly trying to sooth the younger boy as he gently ran his hand through his hair, careful as to not touch his signature curl that matched his own. Feliciano began to cry and wrapped his good arm around his older brother.

"I-I heard one say something about having to tell their boss where we were w-when they got back to Italy," Feliciano choked out over his sobs. Lovino's whole body tensed up at his brother's words and he felt like he was going to throw up everywhere. Fear and panic engulfed his mind. The mafia knew where they were now. It would only be a matter of time before word got back to their current boss.

Lovino swallowed hard as he remembered the night that he had figured out the truth about their life, it was the night that his grandfather had told him about his duties and about the family business.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

It was nearly 1:00 in the morning. Lovino had been up all night tossing and turning. He had tried all night to get some sleep but anytime he did he found his dreams had turned to frightful nightmares full of pain and torment. They were more than likely caused by the vicious sound of thunder that roared through the night as the rain beat down against his bedroom window. Lovino hated thunderstorms, they were loud and the sound of the thunder made him think of a gunshot. The only thing that was keeping Lovino calm was the boy lying fast asleep at his side. Most nights he would have been mad with his brother for crawling into his bed, this night however, he was glad to have him there.

The night was dragging on ever so slowly, each minute feeling like an hour and each hour feeling like a day. After what felt like an hour, Lovino crawled out of his warm bed with a sigh.

"Why is it always so cold in this house?" he asked aloud to himself and the frigid air hit his bare skin. He quickly grabbed the small red blanket that he kept at the end of his bed for night like these when he couldn't sleep and wrapped it around his shoulder like a cape. Once he was finally warm he began to make his way downstairs until he reached the correct room.

On nights like these there was only one thing Lovino knew to do to calm himself. He had to go see Elizaveta.

Coming upon the door to her room, Lovino knocked three times then slowly opened it. "Elizaveta, I'm coming in," called Lovino before fully opening the door. If it had been any other servant's room he would have knocked then waited for them to answer but it was Elizaveta and they had a bond that he didn't have with any of the others. Although only being older than him by four years, Lovino looked at Elizaveta as a sort of motherly figure since his own mother had died while he was still very young. On night like these Elizaveta would read him stories about fairies and their wicked games to calm him down. Tonight however, he wanted to learn about her.

When he opened the door Elizaveta was sitting in her usual leather chair writing in her notebook. Her light brown hair rested at her waist, its long waves moving ever so slightly as she wrote, and her usual hair piece was missing along with her green dress which was now replaced with a white sleeping gown. It wasn't the first time Lovino had seen her dressed for bed, in fact it was only one of the many times, but for some reason it still felt strange for him.

"Hello, _dragam_, could you not sleep?" asked Elizaveta as she sat her pen and notebook down on the table beside her chair. Lovino nodded and closed the door. Elizaveta smiled and moved to sit on her bed where Lovino followed to sit beside her. "So, what would you like me to read?" she asked in a sweet voice as she pulled out the same large, fairytale filled book that she always read from.

"Actually I was wondering if we could just talk. I like the stories but I think I'm getting a little too old for fairytales," answered Lovino honestly. Elizaveta didn't seem offended, instead she laughed softly and put the book away.

"Alright, so what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked with a smile. Lovino thought about it for a moment. He hadn't really planned on her agreeing to it so he didn't think about what he would ask her. After a moment of silence Lovino finally thought of a question he could ask her.

"Where did you live before you came here?" He asked softly looking at his hands. Elizaveta smiled and lay back on the mattress.

"Before I came to serve Mr. Vargas and his family, I lived with my mother in Hungary but I moved in with my grandparents in Germany after my mother passed away," she answered honestly. There was a moment of silence as Lovino thought about her answer.

"What was it like in Germany?" he asked.

"Germany was fun. My grandparents lived next door to two boys. One was shy and sweet but also a little awkward and the other one was loud, obnoxious and very narcissistic. He would always run around talking about how "awesome" he was. I don't know how many times I beat the snot out of that boy," she said with a laugh. Lovino laughed as well as he pictured the sixteen year old girl beside him beating up the boy. "We were really good friends though. I really do miss him and his little brother," she added after a moment of laughter.

"If you liked it there so much then why did you come here? I'm sure you could do better things with your life than work for _Nonno_," Lovino assured her. Elizaveta sat up again and looked at him, her eyes filled with what seemed to be fear and worry. "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment of silence. Elizaveta nodded and looked down at the floor.

"_Dragam_, when I was fourteen I got in some trou-" Elizaveta stopped as she heard the front door swing open. They both quickly jumped up and headed for the door. Elizaveta opened in with haste. "Stay here Lovino," She instructed before leaving him standing alone in the room. Lovino could hear his grandpa's voice from the room. Something wasn't right, something was wrong and he'd be damned if he was just going to stand in Elizaveta's room and not figure out what it was. Lovino quietly crept closer, following the sound of his grandfather's voice.

"_Dannazione, _this is going to stain!" his grandpa's voice was filled with frustration. As he was merely a matter of three steps away, Lovino leaned up against the side of the wall to hide. He had to know what was going on and if his grandpa saw him then he would never know.

"Oh my, what happened?" asked Elizaveta.

Lovino could hear his grandpa sigh before answering. "Things didn't exactly go as planned," he said wearily. "So I had to go take care of it myself," he added with another sigh.

"Well come on, let's get you cleaned up," their other servant, Angel, said. A few second later Lovino heard something hit the floor then clicking noises. He wasn't going to lie; he was getting rather curious as to what was going on.

"Mr. Vargas, would you like me to take this to the washroom to have it cleaned so it won't get stained?" Lovino heard Elizaveta ask.

"Yes my dear, that's one of my favorite shirts and I would hate to have to throw it away," answered his grandpa.

Lovino panicked at the sound of footsteps and quickly ran into the kitchen to avoid getting caught. He watched as Elizaveta walked past him carrying his grandpa's favorite purple, silk, button-up shirt which now had dark splotches on it. As she passed him with the shirt the smell of fresh blood greeted his nose. It was enough to make him sick. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the shirt was covered in blood. The real question was why and how did it get covered in blood?

_Whose blood was it?_

"Lovino!" A voice called suddenly. Lovino yelped in surprise and looked to see Elizaveta standing in front of him.

_How did she get back so fast?_

Lovino opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead he stood there with his eyes wide open and jaw opening and closing. Elizaveta went from shocked to panic within a second and was quickly pushing Lovino out of the kitchen and towards the direction of her room.

"I told you to stay in my room, why are you out here?" she asked quietly like she didn't want to let the others know of his presence. Maybe that was it; maybe she didn't want his grandpa to know that he was there.

"I wanted to know what was going on," answered Lovino honestly. He stopped and turned to Elizaveta who looked very worried and scarred.

"Lovino, please just go to my room or back to bed. Everything is fine, nothing is going on," she exclaimed putting her hand on the small of his back to move him forward but Lovino wasn't having any of it. He stood his ground and refused to move.

"You're a liar, Elizaveta, and as the grandson of your boss I demand that you tell me what the hell is going on," he demanded. Elizaveta softly placed her hand on the twelve year olds face. Her eyes were full of pain and worry as she stared into Lovino's eyes.

"Lovino, trust me, on day you will know but please don't make that night be tonight," she pleaded softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lovino was fixing to say something to comfort the girl in front of him but before he could even utter a word he was cut off by loud footsteps. Both he and Elizaveta turned to see his grandpa standing in the hallway with Viktor standing behind him watching them. Elizaveta quickly tried to hide the boys face but sadly she was not quick enough. Lovino stood starring wide eyed at his grandpa. The tips of his brown locks were matted together with what Lovino guessed was blood judging by the blood on his cheek. The blonde on the other hand only had a little bit of blood, which didn't appear to be his, on his shirt.

"Lovino, what are you doing up at such an unruly time?" he asked calling Lovino by his middle name. Usually Lovino would get angry with his grandpa for calling him by his middle name but at the moment he really didn't care. He was too caught up taking his grandpa's appearance in. As the elder moved closer Lovino noticed the rather large gash in his bicep. The wound didn't seem to bother him though; in fact he acted like it wasn't even there. Lovino watched as the blood tickled down from it. How was he not freaking out?

"Roma," a voice called out to his grandpa. Roma turned to find Yao yelling for him. Wang Yao was probably the oldest person that Lovino could think of and although he was a little strange and looked sort of like a girl at times, he was a pretty good man and had always helped Lovino if he couldn't figure something out. "What the hell are you doing?" his thick accent traveled through Lovino's ears somehow calming him slightly. "I told you to make your people deal with your problems so things like this wouldn't happen again. I'm getting sick of stitching you up!"

Roma laughed lightly and turned to Yao with a grin. "Sorry Yao, one of my people betrayed me and I had to take care of it," Roma explained, running a hand through his matted hair. Lovino watched as Yao examined his grandpa's wound.

"I don't think its deep enough for stitches," Yao exclaimed after a moment. Lovino could feel his stomach churning as he watched the man. "So what happened exactly?" he asked with a sigh.

"Nothing big, I just messed up and forgot to signal Viktor so whenever we went in I was caught off guard and a guy knifed me, but don't worry I made sure to finish him off," Roma explained, turning back to smile at the said man.

"Mr. Vargas!" Elizaveta yelled. Roma turned to face her again and instantly knew the reason for her yelling as he remembered the presence of his grandson. Elizaveta quickly pulled Lovino behind her protectively.

"Shit," Roma cursed as he looked at his frightened grandson. He looked at Yao then back at Elizaveta. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Elizaveta please get him out of here," he said softly. He knew he was going to have to tell his grandsons about everything but he wasn't expecting it to be at the age of twelve. But then again, it was better to start training them early. "Lovino, Nonno will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" he said smiling apologetically at him. Lovino didn't look at him though, he kept his head down.

Lovino could feel the bile rise in his throat as his grandpa's words sunk in. _He killed someone… oh God, he actually __**killed**__ someone!_

Elizaveta did as told and quickly lead the boy back to his room upstairs. Lovino didn't resist as the girl lead him away instead he hurried as quickly as he could to avoid looking at his grandfather any longer. He should've listened to Elizaveta and stayed in her room but he didn't and now he knew the truth.

The next day when Lovino woke up, he was called into his grandfather's office. It was there, in that dark, cold room that Roma told the younger about the family business. His grandfather was the head of the mafia in their city and the next two over. He controlled everything, from the book work and shipments, to people's lives. It was the family business and one day he would have to take over.

Lovino swallowed hard at the memory of his grandpa covered in blood. His attention quickly focused back on the present again. The mafia was after them again. _They aren't going to stop... They never do. _

"F-fratello?" whimpered Feliciano. Lovino raised his head to his brother again and kissed his forehead softly, not caring at the moment that Ludwig was watching from the corner of the room. Feliciano looked at him, eyes filled with tears and sorrow. He had never seen Lovino act like this, especially when someone else was present. The last time Lovino had ever showed so much emotion towards him was when Nonno died and that was over two years ago.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore," Lovino said softly. He was sick of the mafia taking the people he loved away from him. He was sick of losing the ones close to him.

Feliciano began to cry again at his brother's words. "W-what are we g-going to do?" he sobbed. Lovino thought about the question for a moment. There wasn't very much that they could do.

_ We can stay here and die… We can run again but they would probably find us. We could go back and I can fight them… _ The last thought sounded crazy but also seemed like the only way he could truly put an end to the running and the hiding.

"We're going to go back and I'm going to put an end to all of this…" The words escaped his lips, leaving Feliciano in shock. "I'm sick of losing the people I love Feli… I'm sick of hiding in fear from the people that should be in fear of us and would be if it wasn't for what I did," Lovino clarified.

"You can't just up and leave," said Ludwig, now moving out of his dark corner to the center of the room. Lovino looked away from his crying brother to the blonde that had remand quiet up until that point. "You aren't thinking clearly," he continued, giving the boy a disapproved look. "You need to calm down and think about Feliciano and what it is going to do to him if you make him leave so suddenly."

Lovino stood up, now standing merely a foot away from the towering man. He couldn't help but lose his temper at the man's words and before he knew it, he was yelling and cussing the German out.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Lovino yelled. "Do you think I planned on this happening? Do you think I wanted him to get attacked?" He asked. "Fucking look at him!" he demanded pointing at his frightened brother, his skin different shades of black and blue. Ludwig looked at the trembling boy and felt his heart sink. "Look at him and tell me that you still think it's a good idea for him to stay here!"

"Lovino, I know that you-"

"You don't know anything, bastard!" Lovino cursed, cutting him off. "If we stay here then they will find us, if they find us then they will kill us," Lovino spat harshly. "I'm not going to let them take away the only family I have left," Lovino's voice softened as he looked at his baby brother. Tears that he had been trying to hold back slipped down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and looked back at Ludwig. "So do not think for one second that I am not thinking about what is best for him."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the boy who he had grown to love. Feliciano smiled softly at him causing blood to trickle down from his lip. Ludwig watched him for a moment. He hadn't even been gone for that long and those monsters were able to do this much damage to him and still manage to leave before he got there. What would happen if they came back and he wasn't there again? Would they really kill his cheerful Italian?

"Fine," Ludwig said in defeat. "But I'm coming with you," he exclaimed. Lovino looked at him in surprise then back at Feliciano who was currently smiling like he normally did. Lovino thought about it for a moment. It might be a good thing to have someone as huge and strong as the potato bastard, or at least to keep Feliciano safe when Lovino couldn't.

"Fine, but you'll listen to me, do you understand?" Lovino asked raising an eyebrow. Ludwig looked unsure but nodded all the same. "Good, now I need you to help him pack. We need to get out of here as soon as we can," Lovino instructed then went to the bedroom closet and pulled out two suitcases. "Feli, only bring your clothes and the things you have to have," Lovino informed him then turned back to Ludwig. "You're going to have to pack most of it for him since he's so beaten up." Ludwig nodded and took the suitcases laying them on the bed.

"We'll probably leave tomorrow if I can get everything set up by then," Lovino said aloud to himself. "I should be back by tonight, I want you to stay with him and watch over him until I get back," Lovino told them. Feliciano looked at Lovino confused.

"Where are you going, Lovino?" Feliciano asked worried and confused. Lovino looked at him, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"I… there's someone I have to see before we go back home," Lovino answered honestly. Feliciano didn't need to ask who, it was obvious that he was going to see Antonio. Feliciano smiled softly at his blushing brother.

"Just be careful and tell big brother I said hi," Feliciano said with a smile. Lovino nodded, blushing deeper, and headed out the door leaving Feliciano with Ludwig.

Lovino had been so busy thinking about everything that was going on and trying to get plane tickets for tomorrow that he didn't think about what he was going to say to Antonio. Which was why he now found himself standing in Antonio's living room completely dumbfound as he tried to think of what to say but continued coming up empty handed.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" ask Antonio worriedly. He watched Lovino closely as if trying to read what was going on in the younger boy's mind. It was a waste of time though. Even if he could read his mind he would have been able to understand anything that was going on inside of it. His mind continued to switch from the past, to present, to future, then to its own world, pure chaos.

"Lovino?" he tried again. No answer. Lovino didn't hear the boy call him name; he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

How was he going to tell Antonio that he was leaving? How was he going to tell him that he was going back to Italy? How was he going to tell him about his family? How was he going to tell him about the mafia and how they were after him and Feliciano? How was he going to tell him that he would never see him again? He couldn't, he just couldn't. He didn't want to hurt him like that. He didn't want to see his lover break like that. _What if when I told him everything he decides he wants to come and try to help like Ludwig did? No, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to take the chance of losing him too. This isn't even his fight. I can't bri-_

Lovino was pulled back from his thoughts as a pair of soft, plump lips covered his own suddenly. "Tell me what's wrong, _mi amor," _Antonio pleaded softly as he rested his forehead against Lovino's. Their eyes met and olive clashed with emerald. Lovino wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it together; he could already feel himself starting to lose it. Antonio gently wrapped his arms around the small Italian, careful as to not hurt his left arm. "Lovi, you're worrying me. Tell me what's going on, please," he tried again. Lovino couldn't take it anymore, he felt like his heart was going to burst from inside his chest at any moment.

The next thing he knew, he was clinging to Antonio's shirt tightly crying his eyes out. He hated crying in front of people, especially Antonio, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He stood in Antonio's arms shaking violently as his crying worsened.

"I-I'm sorry," Lovino sobbed, "I-I'm s-so sorry." He tightened his grip on Antonio's now tear soaked shirt and buried his head into his chest.

Antonio hooked his finger under Lovino's chin and gently lifted his head so that the younger was looking at him. He carefully leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Lovino's trembling lips before softly speaking. "What are you saying sorry for? You have done nothing to be sorry for," he said softly as he wiped Lovino's tears away. It was a lost cause though, as soon as he wiped the tears away more came to replace them.

"I've done everything wrong," Lovino exclaimed with a hiccup. "I-I should have stayed away. I s-should have known better t-than to believer I would be allowed to be happy," he continued as tears ran down his flushed cheeks like tiny rivers.

Antonio softly stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Of course you're allowed to be happy," he said softly. "Who told you that you aren't allowed to be happy?" he asked after a moment of silence.

No one ever said that Lovino wasn't allowed to be happy but anytime that he tried to be, the world would shove something in his face and everything would fall apart again.

"No one," Lovino mumbled softly. Antonio smiled softly as he pulled Lovino closer with his hurt arm.

"Then what makes you think that you can't be happy?" asked Antonio as he wiped Lovino's tears away from the second time. Lovino didn't answer him. He couldn't tell Antonio about everything. He couldn't tell him about how his grandpa actually died, how he was suppose to be the boss of the mafia, how he had almost lost Feliciano that day because he was careless.

"I could make you happy… I could love you and make you happy," Antonio said under his breath when Lovino didn't answer him.

"W-what do you mean?" Lovino sniffled.

"_Te amo_…" he said softly.

Lovino looked at him for a moment trying to determine if he had heard him correctly. "W-what did you just say?" Lovino stuttered.

"_Te amo_, Lovino," Antonio repeated himself, this time louder so the boy could hear him. He smiled softly as he looked into Lovino's auburn eyes. "I really do love you, Lovino," the brunette exclaimed. Lovino looked away blushing deeply. "Lovino, will you let me make you happy?" Antonio asked turning Lovino towards him again. Lovino starred deeply in to the emerald pools of Antonio's eye.

He wasn't sure how to reply. He had come to confess his love, not to be confessed to so it threw him off. He felt so happy that his love wasn't one sided but so broken because he knew this would probably be the last time he saw his Spanish lover. Why out of all the time that they had spent together and all the nights that Lovino had been staying with him, why did he have to confess his love to him on the day he was saying goodbye?

Antonio smiled and kissed the boy sweetly. Lovino face turning and even deeper red if that was even possible. "You look like a little tomato, Lovi," chimed Antonio with a toothy smile. Lovino hit him in the stomach, not as hard as he usually did but enough to make him wince, then crossed his arms across his chest.

"I do not look like a damn tomato, bastard," Lovino huffed. Antonio chuckled causing the Italian to become even angrier. "What the hell are you lau-" Lovino was cut off once again as Antonio grabbed his waist, cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. Lovino was surprised by the action at first but have into the kiss after a moment with great passion.

Antonio didn't know exactly how the situation had progressed so expeditiously, only that it had. They had gone from the living room to his bedroom, another action he couldn't quite seem to remember, where Lovino, now lie beneath him, flushed and completely exposed. His olive eyes flared, kindling passion and lust. It was clear what he wanted but Antonio knew he would never voice it.

Antonio broke the kiss they had been sharing and studied his lover's body. He was truly breathtaking. Lovino's soft, tan skin was just as flawless as Antonio thought it would be, His auburn hair had been tossed around and now was rather messy, his supple, red lips were now swollen from all the kisses they had shared. But before Antonio could see the rest of his body, he felt a pillow cover his face.

"s-stop staring, bastard," Lovino demanded before trying to cover himself to the best of his abilities with his hands.

"Please don't cover yourself," Antonio pleaded, caressing the younger's cheek. Lovino blushed and turned his head, granting Antonio to remove his hands from his trembling body. Antonio smiled and kissed the boy softly. "Gracias, Lovi."

Antonio began kissing him once again, this time allowing his hand to wander along the boy's slim figure before pausing upon what he had been seeking. Lovino moaned softly in the Spaniards mouth as expert hands began pumping his erection. The sound made Antonio feel more confident, he began to accelerate. Lovino broke the kiss and bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to contain his moans. Antonio only smiled and continued placing soft, wet kisses along his neck.

With his tongue, Antonio traced every ridge and groove from Lovino neck down to his member, where he discarded his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Lovino gasped as warmth enveloped his shaft. After a few moment of Antonio sucking, Lovino produced uncompressible whimpers and moans.

"Ah... Antonio..." he groaned as his full length was engulfed.

Hearing his name triggered Antonio's perpetual craving even more than before. Quickening his speed, he could hear Lovino moan while slowly rolling his eyes closed, withering as he tried to adjust to the sensations that pulsed throughout his entire body.  
After a few more minutes of hearing Lovino moan and having him slowly begin to thrust into his mouth, Antonio stopped and sat up. He couldn't take it any longer and besides he didn't want his lover to finish, yet.

Lovino groaned in protest at the sudden lack of pleasure and snapped his eyes open to shamrock tinted eyes glazed over with lust. He became flustered and opened his mouth to yell at him about staring at him but all that came out of his quivering lips was a whimper followed by a weak gasp.

Antonio's eyes flashed with something Lovino didn't recognize. Before he could analyze the moment Antonio already had his fingers softly nudging at Lovino's lips.

"Suck."

Lovino presented a vacant stare at Antonio. "S-suck?" Lovino stuttered.

"Suck."

Lovino flushed 5 different shades of red and was just about to lash out at him for being so…. So…. Sexually blunt.

But before Lovino knew it, he already unconsciously opened his mouth and letting his fingers in. He enclosed his mouth around the 2 fingers and slithered his tongue across them, making them drenched in his saliva.

Breaking Lovino's trance, Antonio discarded his fingers from his tomate's mouth and looked south at the next victim of Lovino's anatomy. Lovino held his breath, not making any sudden movements while studying the man on top of him. Before he could read him, Lovino felt a finger maneuver inside him. At first, it felt disturbing but Lovino found the enjoyment in Antonio's action. Moans continuously fell from Lovino's puffy, kiss-swollen lips, his mind was absorbed in the pleasure.

Antonio accelerated his rhythmic finger movements, loving how the sounds below him were amplifying. He began to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down the Italian boy's neck, along his collarbone and down his chest, making his skin burn. Lovino's whole body felt like it was overheated. He withered in his sexual agony with sounds ripping out of him. "A-an-ann.." Lovino whimpered in a high octave, not being able to expel his name from his lips.

Antonio saw how Lovino has become sexually frustrated, so he leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, mi porbrecito tomate, I'll make you feel better." Lovino shivered feeling Antonio's hot breath brush his ear and neck. Antonio removed his finger from Lovino's body, receiving a hoarse groan from him. The Spaniard maneuvered between the Italian's legs with great lissome, fitting there perfectly. Antonio stroked Lovino's member a few more times to calm his anxiety and grief. Lovino breathed a few concerned moans and his eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over.

"Shhhh Lovinito. Vale, esta bien." The Spainard reassured the man below him. Antonio began positioning himself to enter, Lovino watching him situate with crazed lust and anxiety in his eyes. The man stopped. Worried and frustrated, Lovino looked up to meet a pair of soft, beautiful emerald green eyes. Lovino's olive eyes no longer held distress and nervousness. Olive to emerald; just stared, with lust, compassion, desire, care, and other emotions Lovino could not understand. Without breaking their shared eye contact, Antonio leaned forward to the Italian whose eyes were already starting to close. When Lovino's eyes were closed, Antonio lingered a few centimeters away from his supple lips. Before leaning into the kiss Antonio whispered something against Lovino's lips that made his heart skip about 4 beats.

"Te amo."

Antonio's hips snapped forward moaning at the sudden sensation of a tight, warm space. Lovino, breaking the kiss, chocked out a breathy cry at the pain. A tear escaped Lovino's closed eyes and felt Antonio pepper his face with loving kisses in hoping that they would make the pain go away. He kissed the tear off his face and whispered, "It's ok Lovino... I'll wait until you're comfortable." Lovino nodded.

A few minutes passes, with Antonio showering Lovino with kisses and whispering sweet nothings in Spanish. Antonio felt terrible for causing so much pain to his little Lovinito. He hates hurting him.

In his moments of grieve and guilt he felt Lovino start to bounce on him. Leaning back to get a full look at him, he saw Lovino clenching his eyes shut and breathing steadily trying to get use to the feeling. Antonio assisted him and began to thrust in sync with Lovino. Lovino's whimpers and hisses of pain slowly, but gradually, turned into full on moans.

Antonio took this as a sign and started to accelerate his thrust into him. Moans and squeals began to resonate from Lovino turning into screams, dripping with pleasure. Antonio threw his head back embedding himself completely into the Italian below him. Lovino's member, leaking with pre-cum, bounced around in a spontaneous manner until a certain Spaniard gave it much needed attention. Feeling close, Antonio leaned down and wrapped his arm under Lovino to thrust deeper into his love and his other arm moving vigorously up and down Lovino's shaft, Lovino's screams amplified at this.

"An-ann-tonio-o…" Lovino whined, "I'm gonna… I'm a-about t-to…" And at the Antonio smiled and quicken his pace, sending Lovino over the edge. With one last moan of Antonio' name, Lovino came in short bursts all over his and his lover's chest. He heard Antonio call out his name, too, and felt him being filled with the Spaniard's hot essence.

Lovino awoke later around 1:30 a.m. His chest still covered in his own cum and body still sore. He turned to be greeted with the face of his sleeping lover. Good, at least he was still asleep it would make things a little easier on him.

Leaving was not something that Lovino wanted to do but rather it was something that he had to do. He refused to stay there and continue to love the cheerful, green eyed boy like he had been. He wasn't going to stay there and risk putting his lover in even more danger than he already was. Lovino had to keep Antonio as safe as he could and if that meant he would have to suffer through the pain of leaving him then he would have to do it.

Lovino looked down at the sleeping Spaniard taking him in and burning the image into his brain. This would be the last time he would see him possibly ever again. As the reality of it finally hit him, Lovino began to silently weep tears of despair. He was finally happy after so many years of anger and sadness, he had found his childhood love again and within two weeks he had fallen in love with the said man, then as if it was all some sort of sick joke, he had to leave it all and return to Italy.

Was he just not meant to be happy? Was he suppose to be alone all of his life? It just did seem fare. Feliciano was allowed to be happy without the world ripping the things that he loved and brought him joy from his arms so why could Lovino be happy as well? No, he couldn't think like that, he was Lovino Vargas and it was his job to keep the people he loved safe no matter the cost.

"In the end this is all my fault, If I had just taken on my responsibilities like Nonno wanted me to then none of this would've happened," Lovino said softly to himself as he looked at Antonio, "But I didn't, instead I ran away to America with Feli and abandoned the business. Now I've dragged you into this mess when you had nothing to do with it…" Lovino paused and laid a soft kiss upon Antonio's forehead. "But I won't let them hurt you. I won't lose you like I have everyone else, I refuse to… maybe one day you'll forget all about me and you'll have a normal life. You'll have a beautiful wife who won't yell at you or kick and punch you when she gets mad. She'll be nice and cheerful just like you and you'll have a kid someday and then she'll have to deal with you and the mini-you. It will be perfect and you'll be happy," Lovino whispered softly as the tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on the others face.

Lovino gently wiped his face the proceeded to carefully slip out of the large bed. If Antonio woke up Lovino knew he wouldn't be able to leave him. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye to the man that he loved so dearly. He had to hurry; he had to leave before he gave into his heart and stayed, dooming them all.

After slipping his shirt back on and locating his pant and boxers, Lovino knew it was time to go. Saying you are going to leave and actually leaving were two completely different things. Lovino knew it would be difficult to leave but he hadn't expected it to hurt so much. It was like having your heart broken then someone picking up the pieces and having them slice them into tiny slithers of tissue before cramming it back inside of you then it being repeated. But he had to leave in order to keep his precious Antonio safe from his dangerous life.

With on last kiss, Lovino made his way to the door at the other side of the room. "Ti amo, Antonio," he whispered through his tears, "I hope you live a long and wonderful life," he said before gently closing the door on everything he loved.

_Nothing will ever be the same…_

**The End…**

**I honestly cried while writing over half of this for many reasons. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry about ending it like that but that is how it must be until the second story. Hopefully you won't hate me too much for it. I also hope you enjoyed the smex and if you didn't then I apologize but I thought it was amazing. I didn't write that scene and I will say that honestly, it was my bestfriend, Keyaira. Yeah, she is really good at yaoi scenes so I asked her to do that part. Anyways, thank you anyone and everyone who read, favorite, followed and/or reviewed this story, you're the ones that kept me writing this stuff. Well until next time, you're amazing. Thank you. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone, as you all know this story has come to an end. I have promised you another story though and it is now up. The second part is called "An Autumn Dance" so check it out. I hope you enjoy it as much as this one. It is different from this one in many ways since it does revolve around the Mafia and this one revolves around… Love. I hope you still give it a chance though. Thank you to anyone and everyone who reads my stories, I love you all.**


End file.
